La Tercer Guerra narrada por un Alto Elfo
by Guido0
Summary: Es la tercer guerra narrada por el personaje que creé Disfruten! Le agregué otra de mis pasiones, Yu Gi oh :)
1. Chapter 1

1. Strahnbrad

No es fácil ser un alto elfo. Menos en la ciudad de Strahnbrad, la típica ciudad humana. Ubicada cerca de la aldea del Clan Black Rock orco, plagado de esos malditos pieles-verdes con sus sacrificios y puertas demoníacas. Los pocos soldados que quedan aquí, han podido contenerlos, pero no es suficiente, necesitan un líder. Yo, no puedo.

He venido desde Silvermoon donde he terminado mis estudios de guardián del bosque. Me dirigía hacia Kirin Tor para estudiar magia. Mi querida amiga Sylvannas, la líder de los altos elfos de Silvermoon me dijo:

-Guido, creo tus intentos son inútiles, vivimos en un mundo prejuicioso

Pero yo no lo creo. Al ser parte elfo y parte humano he decidido estudiar carreras de ambas especies. La carrera del guardián del bosque es obligatoria para todo elfo, pero ser un archimago es propio de los humanos. Quiero hacer algo importante en la vida, quiero demostrarles a los humanos que un elfo puede ser tan buen archimago como ellos.

Me dirigía hacia el hogar de los magos, el Kirin Tor, cuando decidí pasar la noche aquí, en la poco poblada Strahnbrad. Me he dirigido a la choza ubicada al sur, donde una amiga de mis padres me ha ofrecido pasar la noche. Se llama Melanie y es una curandera nata. No se de donde la conocen mis padres. Ha sido muy amable y me ha dado la habitación de su hijo, que ya no vive aquí. Ahora estoy tratando de dormirme, no se porque estoy pensando en todo esto.

Un estruendo me despierta, lo primero que pienso es la práctica de los fusileros, esos hábiles enanos manejan el rifle mejor que nadie. Otro estruendo. ¿Será alguno de esos artilugios enanos parecidos a los cañones? Otro más. Oigo un grito. Me levanto rápidamente. Bajo las escaleras y veo a un Grunt, un soldado orco, tratando de entrar a la casa de Melanie. La mujer esta metiendo todos sus objetos de valor (sus medicinas, todo el dinero que tiene y un curioso frasco lleno de unas llamas azules) en un bolso, preparada para escapar en cualquier momento.

La puerta se rompe y entra el orco. Me preparo para combatirlo pero me doy cuenta que deje mi arco y mi carcaj en la mesa de la cocina. No tengo más opción que usar mi energía mágica, mi maná.

-Búho Explorador- grito. Inmediatamente, un pequeño búho fantasmal vuela desde adentro de mi hacia el orco que grita despavorido cuando el ave lo atraviesa. Es un pequeño truco, en realidad el ave no puede ocasionar ningún daño pero parece que no lo sabe. Es la distracción ideal para correr y agarrar mis armas. Saco una flecha y atravieso el corazón del orco.

-Melanie- la llamo- Tenemos que irnos

- Ya voy- alcanzo a oír, y vuelve del piso de arriba con un pergamino muy viejo.

Salimos de la casa y vemos que la ciudad es un caos, decenas de orcos del Clan Black Rock han entrado en la ciudad y la están atacando. Su líder, Gumoro, un espadachín orco, está aterrorizando la ciudad. Uno de los soldados ha logrado encender la señal de humo, los paladines deben haberla visto ya, pero para cuando lleguen, será muy tarde. Nos abrimos paso a fuerza de flechas y búhos. Llegamos a la salida del pueblo cuando Gumoro nos alcanza, tiene mas experiencia que yo, pero tengo que salvar a Melanie, se lo debo.

-¿Van a alguna parte?- pregunta

-Nos íbamos de picnic- miento, tratando de pensar en alguna estrategia para salvarnos

-Mmm...- se saborea- tengo hambre. ¿Que tal una anciana como plato principal?

Se me ocurre la solución, creo que mi habilidad de convertir maná en fuego para encender mis flechas podría darnos un momento para escapar. Lanzo una flecha incendiara que le da de lleno en el pecho. El orco parece sorprendido y luego se deshace. ¡Maldición! Una sombra, los espadachines orcos pueden crear copias de si mismos para desorientar. Pero en vez de seguirme lamentando, empezamos a correr. Alcanzo a ver a un paladín, debe ser Lord Uther, entrando a la ciudad pero los orcos ya se han ido. Nos persiguen


	2. Chapter 2

2. El bosque y los Goblins

Luego de un rato, me doy cuenta que en realidad no nos perseguían a nosotros, ya que se han ido a otro lado, posiblemente llevando nuevas víctimas para sus sacrificios. La anciana ya no puede más y yo también estoy cansado. Encendemos un fuego y mientras se duerme, yo monto guardia. Nos hemos adentrado en el bosque, y a pesar de ser un guardián del mismo, mis poderes menguan a medida que me alejo del Pozo del Sol de Silvermoon. No puedo orientarme, así que por las dudas envío a un búho a explorar. Me estoy cansando, tengo sueño, mucho sueño.

Me despierto. La anciana sigue durmiendo, pero al lado suyo hay unos Goblins buscando en su bolso, inmediatamente saco mi arco.

-Yo les recomendaría que suelten la bolsa- digo, apuntándoles.

-Jijijiji-escucho, uno de ellos suelta una bomba de humo. Cuando éste se despeja, la bolsa y la anciana no están.

Debo ir a buscarla. Llamo a mi búho que seguramente sabrá a dónde se fueron. Mmm..., al norte.

Me dirijo por el camino hacia allí y encuentro las pisadas de los Goblins. Me dispongo a seguirlas cuando veo a unos naga saliendo del río. Naga, esas serpientes acuáticas antes fueron elfos, pero su Reina Ashazara era demasiado ambiciosa. Se alió con unos demonios terribles, la Legión del Fuego, pero se acobardó y se dice que murió en una pelea con su líder, Sargeras. En la pelea hubo una gran cantidad de magia que se liberó con la explosión y todos los elfos que seguían a la reina consiguieron un aspecto de sirenas y la capacidad de sobrevivir bajo el agua.

- Apúrense- dice lo que creo que es un guardia real naga, uno de los cargos mas importantes- debemos salir pronto del río, los muertos vivientes lo contaminarán. Tomaremos Andorhal para sobrevivir hasta que recibamos instrucciones

¿Muertos vivientes? ¿Nagas? Y yo que creía que los orcos eran un problema. Debo avisarle a Antonidas el jefe de Dalaran, la capital del reino del Kirin Tor. Pero primero debo salvar a mi compañera.

Así que espero que se vallan y sigo las pisadas. Encuentro a los Goblins tratando de abrir el frasco y a Melanie desmayada. Me acerco a ella con el arco cargado cuando noto que hay otra persona junto a ella, también desmayada. Es un ogro, supongo que del Clan Gral ya que es medio orco también y su piel es roja por lo que deduzco, es un guerrero.

¡BUM!

Han abierto el frasco, y de su interior surgió un demonio azul flameante. No quiero saber de donde lo sacó la mujer, son muy raros de encontrar y muy caros en el mercado negro. El espíritu abrazó a los Goblins y se volvió a meter con ellos en el frasco. ¡Que gran defensa!

Desperté a ambos desmayados. El ogro dice llamarse Santiago, se había perdido cuando los Goblins lo atacaron. Le pregunto que hace un ogro tan lejos de Kalimdor, me contesta que no sabe. Le ofrezco que nos acompañe ya que no nos viene mal tener algo de fuerza bruta.

Buscamos en todo el campamento por algo que nos sirva pero solo Melanie encuentra algo, la colección de bombas de los Goblins. Se las queda porque no tiene ningún tipo de armas mientras que yo tengo mi arco y Santiago un garrote.

Les cuento sobre los naga y los muertos vivientes decidimos que lo mejor es ir hacia Dalaran, para advertir a los archimagos. Así que continuamos nuestro camino. Al anochecer, ya hemos salido del bosque, estamos cerca de Andorhal así que decidimos acampar cerca de un río. Pero mientras encendemos un tranquilo fuego, una figura se desliza hacia nosotros


	3. Chapter 3

3. Los granos infectados

-Por lo que he escuchado- nos dice la figura con voz femenina- ustedes también se dirigen a Dalaran

-Si- trato de vislumbrar a nuestra interlocutora pero la luz del fuego no llega hasta ella- hemos escuchado que hay Nagas y muert...

-¿Nagas?- me interrumpe

-Si- le responde Melanie - Serpientes acuáticas, traidoras

-¿Traidoras eh?- parece molesta- ¿Dices serpientes acuáticas? ¿Algo similar a esto?

Diciendo esto, se acerca al fuego, y vemos que es una princesa naga con un collar de cobalto, digno de la realeza.

-¿Que decían de los naga? - sus ojos brillan al pronunciar estas palabras, mientras saca una extraña lanza de entre sus tentáculos.

- Emm- la situación es muy incomoda- que hemos escuchado a un guardia real naga diciendo que iba a atacar a Andorhal, así que íbamos hacia allí para prevenirlos

La princesa parece molesta, alza su lanza y... se empieza a reír a carcajadas.

-Jajajajajaja, si, ya se de lo que hablan, pero tienen que estar seguros- nos dice- esos naga no son de los nuestros, son renegados que no aceptaron ser Nagas cuando Ashazara explotó liberando toda esa magia. La reina es mi madre, me ha enviado a perseguir a esas serpientes traidoras. Me llamo Sofía, soy una bruja del mar como mi madre siempre quiso, por aquí tengo mi arco, pero yo en secreto he estado aprendiendo el arte de la Lanza del Frío. No me gustan las flechas.

Luego de una comida rápida, nos acostamos a dormir, Sofía se ofrece a hacer la primer guardia. Ya amanece cuando un grito desgarrador suena desde Andorhal así que corremos hacia allí.

Los naga atacan la ciudad, matando gente, destruyendo casas y robando comida. Entramos en acción al instante, empezamos a atacar a los naga pero al final nos capturan. Como Sofía está con nosotros, nos mantendrán vivos para pedir rescate. Se reúnen alrededor de cajas de grano originarias de los campos de alrededor. Éstas estaban en una carreta con destino a Stratholme, pero una parte se cayó de la misma y los naga se la quedaron. Comienzan a cocinarlo y a comérselo. Melanie está aterrada, mirando a los naga comiéndoselos y a los granos ponerse negros, negros y más negros...

De repente los Nagas empiezan a atragantarse, a escupir grano y un aura verde aparece a su alrededor, hasta que mueren y sus cuerpos se deshacen como si les hubieran echado ácido encima.

-Genial-dice un muerto viviente saliendo de atrás de un granero infectado- los granos funcionan de maravilla. El culto de los malditos ha hecho su trabajo.

Sonríe, se acerca a nosotros con un libro bajo el brazo, es un anciano que se apoya en un bastón que usa también como cetro. Es un nigromante en jefe.

-¿Les gustó el espectáculo? Jajajajaja, pronto todo Lordaeron caerá con mi grano infectado. Yo Kel'Thuzad, el líder del Culto de los Malditos, prepararé este mundo para la llegada de la Legión Ardiente.

Mientras dice eso, no nota que Sofía ha podido liberar a Santiago con uno de sus tentáculos, aquél se acerca al anciano y esta apunto de golpearlo con su maza cuando es levantado hacia arriba por una fuerza misteriosa.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- se pregunta el nigromante- ¿Un semi-ogro? Creí que ya no quedaban. Muy valiente chico, pero hace falta más que fuerza bruta para derrotarme. Debo irme, pero ya nos veremos de nuevo

Y diciendo esto, lo lanza hacia los restos del edificio principal de Andorhal y se teletransporta fuera de la ciudad.

Santiago se acerca y nos libera.

-Tenemos que decidir que hacer- propongo- Melanie, ¿Tu que opinas? Eres la mejor con respecto a medicinas y pociones.

-Bueno,-responde- yo creo que hay que avisar a Stratholme pero también hay que salvar a las aldeas de los alrededores

-Muy bien,- dice Sofía- dividámonos, tengo aquí un pergamino de hechizo de teletransporte, dos de nosotros podemos acercarnos a Stratholme y avisar a los habitantes, mientras los otros dos ayudan por aquí

-De acuerdo- respondo- Melanie, tu eres la mejor en curar personas, y tú Santiago, serías bueno para destruir los graneros, propongo que Sofía y yo nos dirijamos a la ciudad y ustedes se quedarán aquí. Cuando terminen, diríjanse a la ciudad.

Nos despedimos y Sofía y yo nos teletransportamos hacia las afueras de Stratholme, pero ya es tarde. La matanza ha comenzado


	4. Chapter 4

4. La Matanza y la flauta

La ciudad es un caos. Los granos han llegado antes que nosotros y más de la mitad de la población los ha consumido. Pero ellos no se deshacen sino que adquieren el aura verde y un Señor del Terror, Mal'Ganis, un demonio, los convierte en zombies.

Pero en las afueras, el príncipe Arthas, paladín, está reuniendo un batallón para masacrar a la población. Al grito de Es mejor que mueran antes de que sean muertos vivientes ha conseguido un gran destacamento. Sofía y yo nos acercamos y ofrecemos nuestra ayuda, pero el príncipe nos insulta por no ser humanos. Ofendidos, entramos en la ciudad sin que nos vean.

Pasamos fácilmente ante hordas de zombies y llegamos rápidamente al centro de la ciudad. Allí hay una niña, que se ha sentado y toca una extraña flauta. Los zombies se acercan pero una nube de tormenta la protege con rayos. Nos acercamos y vemos que el instrumento es una ocarina. La niña se presenta como Matilda, y sigue tocando su instrumento, para protegerse. Entre horda y horda, nos cuenta que es huérfana, que lo único que quedo de sus padres fue el instrumento y un libro de hechizos que se pueden invocar con la ocarina. Como la ciudad ya está perdida le preguntamos si nos quiere acompañar, nos responde que si. Deja de tocar.

Inmediatamente, se oye un estruendo. El ejército de Arthas irrumpe en la ciudad matando a todos a su paso. Nos dirigimos a la salida de la ciudad cuando Mal'Ganis nos impide el paso.

-Ningún mortal tiene permitido salir.

Llama a más zombies para atacarnos sin embargo Arthas llega y empieza a pelear contra el Señor del Terror. Pero los zombies ya han recibido una orden y se acercan a nosotros. Matilda saca su ocarina y toca lo que ella llama "La Nana de Zelda", una melodía suave y encantadora que los duerme. Mal'Ganis escapa, sin antes advertirle al paladín que si quería arreglar cuentas con él, se debería dirigir al Norte, al helado Northrend. El futuro rey termina la masacre matando a todos los ciudadanos. Nosotros vemos sin poder hacer nada, como la ciudad cae. Pilas y pilas de cadáveres son quemados en piras.

La Mano de Plata, el clan que Uther dirige, llega en ese momento, y observa horrorizado a la ciudad. Arthas ha partido hacia el páramo helado. Ya no hay nada que hacer

Nos acercamos al jefe de los paladines y le decimos que podemos avisar a Dalaran. Abatido nos dice que sí. En ese momento llegan Melanie y Santiago, el grano se ha expandido muy poco y han salvado varias aldeas. Melanie decide quedarse aquí para poder ayudar, mientras que Santiago le pide a Uther entrar en la Mano de Plata. Es triste ver partir a dos amigos, pero tenemos obligaciones que cumplir. Antes de partir, Melanie me da su extraño pergamino, por las dudas me dice. Nos despedimos y usamos el pergamino de Sofía para llegar a Dalaran.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Entrenamiento mágico

Luego de pasar por un chequeo de rutina para probar que no somos peligrosos, nos dejan entrar.

Dalaran, la hermosa, mágica y eterna Dalaran. He llegado a mi destino, desde Silvermoon hasta la sede principal del Clan de magos Kirin Tor.

Pedimos con urgencia una audiencia con Antonidas quien nos recibe con toda la corte de magos. Le relatamos todo lo sucedido. Los dejamos boquiabiertos. Aparte, les pido entrenamiento mágico, ya que he venido desde tan lejos por tan solo un poco de sabiduría de Archimagos

- Es una información muy valiosa, gracias. Paula,- grita Antonidas, y aparece una archimaga de mas o menos mi edad, alta, arrogante, astuta e inteligente.- lleva a estos iniciados a un entrenamiento mágico acorde a sus habilidades.

Paula, nos ha dicho que podemos llamarla Pau, nos conduce a una sala especial para hacer magia, con un cristal de poder en el medio, y estatuas para practicar ataques.

Primero, empieza por Matilda. Como solo lleva su ocarina, Pau le da un libro especial sobre magia y música para que se entretenga. Después, se dirige a Sofía. Le enseña a canalizar magia a través de su lanza.

Ahora se dirige a mí. Le digo que me enseñe magia avanzada, la que ella quiera. Empieza diciendo que me relaje, que la energía fluya por mi cuerpo, que sienta la magia. Abro los ojos y veo que mis manos están rodeadas de una energía color magenta. Pau me mira sorprendida.

-Antonidas- grita- ven por favor.

El anciano aparece al instante, mira mis manos y pega un grito de emoción.

-Interesante- dice- magia arcana en un alto elfo. Felicitaciones

-¿Magia arcana?-pregunto

-Claro,-responde- la magia arcana es de todas las emanaciones de poder, la más rara y la más poderosa, una de cada mil millones de personas posee esta habilidad. Si la desarrollas bien, podrás ser un mago excelente. Es raro que haya pasado siendo tú un elfo, pero no podemos negarte la sabiduría. Pau, enséñale todo lo que un archimago arcano deba saber. Empieza por la parte de los archimagos y luego saca el libro de adentro del cristal de la sala y regálaselo. Ahora es suyo. ¡Au Revoir!-saluda y desaparece

Paula me enseña durante todo un mes a convocar lluvia de estrellas, elementales de agua, auras de maná y tele transportación. Al principio esta un poco enojada y celosa, pero luego empieza a alegrarse. A medida que mi entrenamiento avanza, puedo sentir más la magia. Cuando recibo el libro, comienzo a practicar magia de verdad. Campos de fuerza, rayos de poder, puedo crear estatuillas de animales y encantarlas para que se muevan, puedo absorber ataques y crear monstruitos con lo absorbido, puedo volar a poca altura, puedo frenar la caída de objetos, etc. Es genial sentir la magia a través de mis venas.

Ha pasado un mes y medio desde que llegamos a Dalaran, se siente muy bien estar aquí. Hasta que recibimos la noticia. Arthas ha ido a Northrend, ha encontrado una espada Rúnica, Frostmourne, que según la leyenda es poderosa pero está maldita, ha asesinado a Mal'Ganis, ha vuelto a Lordaeron y ha asesinado a su padre, el Rey Terenas, y ha reclamado la corona. Ahora nuestro rey ha desaparecido, pero se ha enterado de mi magia arcana, está planeando atacar Dalaran. No puedo poner en riesgo la ciudad así que llamo a mis tres amigas y estamos por irnos cuando Matilda cambia de idea, no quiere venir con nosotros, quiere quedarse y viajar por Lordaeron en busca de nuevas canciones. Nos despedimos, y nos dirigimos a Quel'Thalas, mi tierra natal, a buscar protección en Silvermoon. Como ésta está protegida contra teletransportaciones por la puerta interior, la puerta exterior, el Pozo del Sol y la Llave de las Tres Lunas, nos teletransportamos lo mas cerca que podemos. Pero cuando llegamos, sabemos que algo anda mal.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Lunagenta

No se que ha pasado, pero la puerta exterior está destruida. Los árboles, nuestra primera línea de defensa natural están grises, marchitos. Entramos y luego de recorrer la primera ruta comercial exterior-puesto de guardia, llegamos a la primera aldea, la de mis padres. Está completamente arrasada, incendiándose y cayéndose a pedazos. No hay un alma. ¿O si?

Unos espíritus rondan el pequeño castillo que nos servia para comunicarnos con Silvermoon. No se si son benignos o malignos, pero se que mis flechas no servirán de nada.

-Reconstruir, reconstruir, reconstruir- murmuraban los espíritus, mientras acarreaban piedras para recuperar el antiguo edificio.

No pude más, me largue a llorar ahí. Mi querida Quel'Thalas, destruida, arrasada, llena de espíritus. Tardé un rato en calmarme, decidí averiguar que había pasado. Corrimos todo el trecho entre la primera aldea y Silvermoon, pasando por los puestos de vigilancia, las otras aldeas y los puentes con sus llaves de tres lunas. Todos destruidos.

Silvermoon, inhabitada. No queda nada ni nadie. Solo me queda una esperanza, el Pozo del Sol cuyas aguas milagrosas nos han mantenido a los altos elfos, vivos. Caminamos hacia el centro de la ciudad y encuentro el cadáver de mi amiga Sylvannas.

-¿A dónde fue su espíritu?- pregunta Paula- No puedo encontrarlo

-¿Que son esas marcas en su ropa?-pregunta Sofía

Marcas de espada, marcas de una espada maldita, de Frostmourne. Arthas estuvo aquí y destruyó todo lo que quería.

-Ayuda-dice una débil voz cerca de Sylvannas

Un anciano maltrecho se encuentra a poco pasos, sus extremidades han sido arrancadas

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?-pregunto, luego de comprobar que no puedo hacer nada con sus heridas.

-Ha sido el príncipe, ha llegado con un ejército de demonios de la cripta, nerubians, esas arañas asquerosas que han derrotado a nuestro ejército volador. Ha destruido todo a su paso, ha profanado el bosque, ha conseguido la llave de las tres lunas que protegía a Silvermoon. Ha asesinado a Sylvannas y ha convertido su espíritu en una banshee, en un espectro maligno. Él ha entrado al Pozo del Sol y ha usado su energía para transformar a un nigromante en jefe en un Lich, a Kel'Thuzad. Él pretende...

No pudo terminar, sus ojos miran por última vez al Pozo y deja de respirar. Se los cierro y camino hacia el Pozo. Sus aguas ya no corren, ya no funciona. En vez de irradiar luz, hay un aura oscura, maligna. No puedo seguir soportándolo.

Silvermoon ya no existe, ahora es una ciudad llena de espíritus llamada Lunagenta. No puedo seguir contemplándola, pero no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

-Si la tienes- me dice Sofía, leyéndome la mente- Puedes seguir aprendiendo, puedes viajar por el mundo, conociendo gente y nuevas razas. Eres un mago joven y esbelto, no puedes rendirte ante cualquier cosa.

Me sonrojo, pero tiene razón. Les agradezco y les pregunto si quieren venir conmigo, a ese inesperado viaje que me aguarda. Asienten, Pau no tiene nada mejor que hacer y Sofía ha terminado su misión. Un último vistazo a mi hogar y nos transportamos hacia Lordaeron, de vuelta a Dalaran.


	7. Chapter 7

7. La llegada de la Legión de Fuego

Hemos pasado unos meses en Dalaran, consultando mapas y planeando a dónde ir. Decidimos empezar por las lejanas tierras de Kalimdor, como necesitamos un punto de apoyo a donde teletransportarnos, he enviado a un búho para que plante una bandera de Silvermoon. Mientras tanto, mejoramos nuestras habilidades mágicas. Hemos estado combatiendo entre nosotros en unos duelos "todo se vale", mis compañeras de viaje son muy tramposas pero he conseguido ganarles. Pero cada vez en la vida que soy feliz, ocurre una catástrofe.

Arthas no ha perdido su tiempo, ha reunido su ejército y junto al Lich, planea atacar Dalaran. Ahora mismo estamos entrenando, y veo a lo lejos la gran masa acercándose. Nos preparamos para pelear. Pero Antonidas nos detiene, somos demasiado valiosos para perdernos, nos pide que salgamos de la ciudad y nos vallamos a Kalimdor cuanto antes.

Nos vamos a unas colinas fuera de la ciudad donde podemos ver la batalla que se avecina.

Una batalla terrible, hechiceras contra banshees, sacerdotes contra nigromantes, necrófagos contra soldados, fusileros contra nerubians, catapultas contra carros de despojos, el Lich contra tres magos, Arthas asesinando a Antonidas y consiguiendo un libro de invocación. Muy horrorosa la batalla, pero así como empezó, terminó. Dalaran es arrasada. Y en el medio, Kel'Thuzad inicia un cántico.

Un portal oscuro se abre ante él. Lo que todos temíamos desde la guerra de los Titanes en los comienzos del mundo, ocurre. Del portal que comunica nuestro universo con lo otros nueve, sale una figura a la que desde chico se aprende a temer. Archimonde, el líder de la Legión del Fuego, ha vuelto a Azherot. Con él aparecen su fiel Señor del Terror, Tichondrius el Oscuro, Mannoroth, el señor del foso, cuya sangre maldita corre por las venas de los orcos, Kil'Jaeden, el segundo al mando y un Señor del Miedo que jamás había visto, parece emocionado, como si fuera su primera vez destruyendo mundos.

-Franco,-lo llama Archimonde- como mi hijo te daré la oportunidad de explorar a tus anchas, tan solo mantenme informado de donde estés, pero puedes ir desde Lordaeron a Kalimdor si te place. Ten cuidado.

Contento, el demonio se esfuma.

No podemos hacer nada. Tan solo aterrarnos. Pero lo que acabamos de presenciar no es nada comparado con lo de ahora. Otro portal se abre, pero éste es azul, lo que significa que está comunicando dos lugares distintos de este universo. Por el, sale un gigante, no uno cualquiera, uno muy poderoso, guerrero con un cetro de poder que se puede transformar en espada, con una armadura dorada, con cicatrices de flechas recientes. No sé como lo lograron, no se de dónde lo sacaron, sólo sé que Sargeras, el titán de fuego que antaño inicio la llamada Guerra de los Titanes, ha vuelto a la vida, preparado para destruir al mundo que sirvió como su tumba. Sofía parece aterrada ante su presencia.

Entre todo el caos, vemos como el Lich y Arthas discuten con Archimonde, se están por pelear cuando Kel'Thuzad desaparece junto con su rey. Se han ido, no se sabe dónde.

Cumplimos las últimas ordenes de Antonidas, estamos ya en el círculo de teletransporte a punto de irnos a Kalimdor cuando el hijo de Archimonde salta sobre nosotros y nos teletransportamos.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Kalimdor

Aterrados por el hecho, decidimos irnos para que él no pueda dar un aviso de donde estamos, pero Franco nos impide avanzar

-Esperen,- nos dice- no se confundan, no soy como mi padre, yo no quería venir a destruir el mundo, toda vida es sagrada para mí, pero mi madre me pidió que viniera. Los he visto a ustedes y he querido acompañarlos ya que tienen mi edad más o menos. En serio, pueden confiar en mí.

Nos apartamos a deliberar, yo no confío pero las chicas sí. Sofía le lee la mente y comprueba que es sincero. No estoy muy seguro, pero acepto.

-Muy bien,-le digo- pero cuidado con lo que haces, un movimiento en falso y eres demonio muerto.

¡Los amigos que me hago!

Franco se pasa el día maravillado ante las maravillas de Kalimdor, a mí me parece demasiado árido, Sofía extraña el agua y Paula nos guía a través de llanuras llenas de centauros.

En un momento, encontramos a unos orcos, quienes se dividen, según escuchamos, en dos, unos van al Oráculo de la montaña, a preguntarle sobre cierto asunto, y los otros se dirigen al bosque de Ashenvale a conseguir madera.

Me doy cuenta que necesito ir al Oráculo, todavía no sé que es el pergamino que Melanie me dio. Pero también debo de ir al bosque de Ashenvale, dónde los orcos y los elfos me pueden enseñar sus artes y para defender a los primeros de los segundos, ya que los elfos se enojan si se talan indiscriminadamente los árboles. Lo sé, soy medio elfo, pero eso no quiere decir que no defienda a los orcos, deben necesitar la madera para algo.

Decidimos dividirnos de nuevo, ya que Sofía es capaz de manipular la mente, es la mejor para dominar a Franco si es necesario, y como también es medio elfa al ser naga, decide ir a los bosques de Ashenvale, donde debe preguntarle al dios Cenarius, algo sobre su especie.

Así que Paula y yo nos vamos hacia el Oráculo.

Seguimos a los orcos y vemos que montan una pequeña base en la base entrada del pico Stonetalon, arriba del mismo se encuentra la entrada del Oráculo. Pero no están solos, mas arriba de ellos está una base de los humanos, comandada por una amiga de Pau, Lady Jaina Proudmoore, y se han acercado a Thrall, el líder de los orcos, unos Taurens, una raza primitiva que parecen toros peludos parados en dos patas. Me río.

Nos teletransportamos hacia la base humana. Allí Paula convence a su amiga para que nos deje pasar. Es difícil pero lo logra. Abrimos la cueva del Oráculo con ayuda de equipos de mortero de Jaina (un hombre que lleva un cañón en la espalda y puede dispararlo). Estamos entrando cuando los orcos atacan al destacamento humano.


	9. Chapter 9

9. El Oráculo.

La caverna es enorme. Según Paula, fue creada por los mejores magos de cada tribu, poblada de las más peligrosas criaturas (gnolls, visires salamandras, jabalíes espina, etc.), las más ingeniosas trampas (sensibles pisos espinosos) y las mejores defensas (paredes que se caen) entre otras maneras de proteger al Oráculo. Sólo los mejores, los que pudiesen pasar esas defensas lograrían hacerle una pregunta al Oráculo.

Hubiera sido interesante pasar la cueva llena de monstruos. Pero los Jaina y Thrall llegaron antes por distintos caminos. Aún así aún quedan desafíos. El primero son unos Golems inanimados que cobran vida y se lanzan hacia nosotros. Un poco de magia y caen en pedazos. O sino las paredes que descienden y escapamos de la habitación por centímetros. También la búsqueda de la gema para reconstruir el puente espectral. Entre otras aventuras aburridas.

Llegamos a la habitación del Oráculo exhaustos. Por otros caminos llegan Thrall y Cairne, el jefe de los Taurens, y Jaina. Ante nosotros se presenta el Oráculo. Tiene el aspecto de una anciana amable pero de mirada estricta.

Se presenta como Risolía, la enviada de Alextrazza, la Guardiana Dragón, la única de los Tres Dragones Titanes, que protegen a los universos, que nos tiene cariño.

-Pregunten- nos ordena.

Pero no llego a decir nada. Thrall y Jaina empiezan a discutir sobre qué hace el otro allí. Yo no tengo tiempo para decir nada. Ya se están por pelear cuando…

-¡Silencio!- ordena el Oráculo- Se que todos están confundidos, pero fuerzas malignas atacan Azeroth. Los orcos y los humanos deben aliarse junto con los elfos nocturnos o la Legión del Fuego esclavizará todo lo que queremos. Ahora… ¡Pregunten!

-Me han llegado informes de que mi hermano ha caído bajo influencias demoníacas, ¿Cómo puedo salvarlo?- pregunta Thrall

- Con esto – le entrega un orbe demoníaco- atrápalo y usa tus chamanes y otros magos para curarlo.

-No voy a ayudarlo-dice Jaina.

-Lo harás- contesta Risolia- veo el futuro, si quieres consolidar la alianza deberás ayudarlo.

-Ufa, ¿Qué ha pasado con el espíritu de Antonidas?- pregunta Jaina

- Ha quedado atrapado entre las ruinas de Dalaran, su espectro no encuentra la paz después de la muerte

Jaina y Pau parecen tristes.

-¿Por qué Guido puede hacer magia arcana?- pregunta Paula. La miro sorprendido

-No sé que preguntar- me dice.

- Sus antepasados fueron grandes magos, la magia acumulada por generaciones ha hecho eso posible.

No sé que preguntar. Es una única pregunta.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi familia?- pregunto luego de pensarlo bien.

- Están atrapados en el Pozo del Sol, las energías demoníacas los mantienen vivos. El Pozo puede ser arreglado y tus padres pueden tener una oportunidad.

-¿Cómo puede ser arreglado?- pregunto desesperado por recuperar lo que alguna vez fue mío.

-Alto ahí, una sola pregunta por persona. Pero han mostrado mucha habilidad al superar los desafíos. Le otorgo a uno de ustedes la posibilidad de preguntar de nuevo.

Deliberamos quien hará la pregunta. Pau es descartada ya que no tiene nada por preguntar. Thrall quiere irse lo más pronto posible para rescatar a su hermano y Jaina no puede decidirse. Así que pregunto yo

-¿Cómo puede repararse el Pozo del Sol?-

- Necesitas un pergamino- responde. Le muestro el que me dio Melanie- Sí, ese. También precisas una gota de agua del Antiguo Pozo del Sol y un sello purgante orco.

- Gracias-

Risolia nos sonrie y desaparece.

-Bueno- dice Thrall mientras salimos de la Cueva y bajamos el Pico Stonetalon.- Supongo que ahora somos aliados. Tenemos que enviar emisarios a los elfos para que nos ayuden.

-Ya nos hemos adelantado-le aseguro-, unos amigos nuestros lo han seguido. Un simple buho explorador con instrucciones y cuando lleguemos a la frontera entre las llanuras de Kalimdor y los bosques de Ashenvale y encontraremos dos pequeños destacamentos naga y de muertos vivientes listos para ayudarnos

-¿Naga?-pregunta Jaina-¿Muertos vivientes? ¿De que estás hablando?

-Nuestros amigos-responde Paula mientras yo preparo un búho para enviarle instrucciones a Sofía y Franco- son de confiar, aunque quizá les resulte dificil. Ella es hija de Ashazara y él es el hijo de Archimonde- al decir esto nuestros acompañantes se horrorizaron.- Les digo que son de fiar.

Tardamos un rato en convencerlos, pero al final aceptan. Cuando por fín descendemos, los orcos y los humanos, enemigos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no pueden creer que sus jefes se hayan aliado. Pero por el bien común aceptan. Empieza el gran éxodo hacia los bosques de Ashenvale.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Comienzos de la Alianza

Es larga la caminata. La base del pico Stonetalon está lejos de nuestro destino. Mi búho ya ha vuelto con noticias, nuestros amigos ya estan armando pequeños poblados nagas y de muertos vivientes. Estos sumados a los que armarán los humanos y los orcos servirán para sobrevivir hasta que nos aliemos con los elfos y venzamos a la Legión.

Al principio, humanos y orcos se muestran hostiles entre ellos, negándose a hablar, a comer alrededor del mismo fuego, a dormir cerca, etc. Pero sus lideres les recuerdan que es lo mejor para todos.

Enfrentamos varios peligros, acampamos bajo la luna, apretujados cerca del fuego para conservar el calor. Los jefes planeamos y hablamos a la noche, todo debe estar meticulosamente medido.

Al amanecer del octavo día del Éxodo, llegamos a la frontera del Bosque de Ashenvale. Los árboles mas cercanos estan arrasados. Deben de haber sido el Clan Warsong. Avanzamos por entre los árboles, buscando algun signo de los orcos o de nuestros amigos.

De repente, unos Wisps salen del claro más cercano. Se acercan a los troncos cortados y empiezan una extraña danza alrededor de ellos. Una guardiana del bosque aparece. Me sonrojo, ya que me parece muy linda.

-Cenarius está muerto- le murmura a los espíritus, aparentemente sin notar nuestra existencia- pero la Legion del Fuego ha vuelto, tenemos que recuperar nuestro bien mas preciado, La Naturaleza.

Y diciendo esto arroja una flecha que, por experiencia, se que es una muy poderosa, una flecha de restauracion. Los Wisps explotan y todos los árboles vuelven a crecer. Soltamos una exclamación. Inmediatamente se da vuelta y nos mira.

-Extranjeros- murmura-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-La Legión del Fuego ha vuelto- le responde Thrall- y hemos venido a aliarnos con los elfos de la noche para tener una pequeña esperanza de sobrevivir.

-No nos interesa aliarnos con extr... ¿Ustedes son compañeros de la princesa Naga y el Señor del Terror que han acampado al otro lado del río?- pregunta.

-Si, esos son. ¿Has visto a unos orcos con la piel roja por aquí?- le pregunta Thrall.

-Claro que sí, están por allá- responde, señalando un grupo de chozas en las planicies de Kalimdor- es por ellos que yo, Shandris, la líder de los Centinelas, he venido a restaurar los árboles, nuestra primera línea de defensa. Tus amigos han invadido tierra sagrada y serán ejecutados en cuanto reúnamos un ejército considerable.

- ¿No creen- le pregunto- que en vez de pelearnos entre nosotros lo mejor sería que nos unamos frente a un enemigo común?

-Si quieres-responde- puedes planteárselo nuestra líder. Puedo llevarte ante ella.

-Espera.- respondo, y me dirijo a mis compañeros- Tenemos cosas que hacer. Jaina, tu, Thrall y Paula vayan hacia las Planicies y rescaten a Grom. Luego, vuelvan y construyan una base cerca de nuestras otras bases. Yo iré con Shandris a buscar a nuestros amigos, ver como están los asentamientos y luego me dirigiré a hablar con la Líder de los elfos.

Está todo decidido, así que nos dividimos. 5296 guerreros contando a los héroes parten hacia los Orcos Fel y yo me reuno con Sylvannas, nos vamos hacia lo desconocido.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Elune, dáme tu fuerza

No sé que suerte correran mis amigos, pero me tengo que preocupar por la mía. Shandris toca una simple melodía y se nos unen 3 arqueras elfas y 1 cazadora montada en su puma.

-Señorita Shandris, ¿quién es este extranjero?- preguntan, extrañadas.

-Es amigo, por ahora- responde y me lanza una risita maliciosa.

Soy escoltado a través de los bosques. Luego de varias horas caminando, un grupo Sirenas Nagas y Necrófagos, aparecen. Inmediatamente mis escoltas se preparan para atacar.

-Alto- las detengo- son ellos.

Me identifico con el grupo y rápidamente nos conducen a su base. Allí me esperan mis dos amigos. Todos estamos contentos, charlamos, nos contamos nuestras experiencias, hablamos de nuestros planes, etc. Shandris se mantiene un poco alejada pero la logramos integrar al grupo.

-Hemos estado hablando con los lugareños de Ashenvale, con los Goblins de los mercados y con los chamanes Furbolg- me dice Franco- y hemos encontrado unos dispositivos que quizá nos puedan ayudar. Se llaman discos de duelo y, a través de cartas, pueden simular batallas de monstruos que antiguas civilizaciones hacian a través de Lápidas de Piedra y magia negra.

Nos explica las reglas a Shandris y a mí. Me parece un juego interesante.

-Hemos reunido también-nos dice Sofía- una gran variedad de cartas para armar mazos. Y hemos creado propias, como mi mazo de Nagas.- Sonríe.

Me dirijo a la pila de cartas y elijo una gran variedad, trampas, mágicas, mounstros, fusiones, etc. Quiero probar mi nuevo mazo.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto- dice Shandris, pero la convenzo de elegir las suyas.

Estamos por empezar nuestro primer duelo, cuando oímos unos gritos. Unos furbolgs malditos por la plaga han enloquecido y atacan nuestra base.

-Elune, dáme fuerza- grita Shandris y, arrojando una flecha al cielo, lanza un potente hechizo de lluvia de estrellas sobre los atacantes, agotando casi todo su maná.

Mi arco y flechas están lejos de mí. La única arma que tengo es el disco de duelo, así que corro hacia el que parece el líder, preparado para atacarlo con lo que pueda. Debe de haber notado que se jugar al duelo de monstruos así que me reta a un duelo. Cada uno con 4000 puntos de vida, el duelo comienza. Ambos robamos 5 cartas de nuestro mazo de 40.

-Empiezo- digo- y robo una carta- que emoción, mi primer duelo- invoco a Vaporoide con 1800 de ataque y juego una carta boca abajo.

-Ja- se burla el furbolg- ¿Vehicroides?. El peor arquetipo de todos. Esto es una carta de verdad, Gene, el guerrero lobo con 2000 de ataque. Ataco a Vaporoide, y gracias a su habilidad especial, pierde 500 de ataque.

-Activo mi carta trampa, Supercarga. Ahora robo 2 cartas de mi mazo.

Pero no puedo evitar que mi monstruo sea destruido y pierdo 700 puntos de vida, me quedan 3300.

-Para terminar activo destrucción de las cartas, enviamos nuestra mano entre al cementerio y robamos la misma cantidad enviada.

Me da rabia deshacerme de 6 cartas pero son 6 cartas nuevas para mí.

-Mi turno. Robo.

Maldicion, solo tengo un monstruo debil, uno demasiado fuerte para invocarlo y cuatro cartas mágicas. No sé que hacer.

Lo tengo.

-Invoco a Ambulanciadroide en modo de ataque. Luego activo la carta Resurreccion Devuelta, así que envío a la Olla de la Codicia al cementerio y recupero a Vaporoide en mi mano. Y gracias a la habilidad de Ambulanciadroide, Vaporoide es invocado directamente al campo en modo de ataque.-

¿Y ahora?. Mmm... ya sé.

-Luego activo Polymerizacion y fusiono a Ambulanciadroide con Droide de Rescate para invocar a Ambulancia de Rescate Droide con 2200 de ataque. Y activo Control Cerebral por lo que tomo el control de tu monstruo.-

Parece aterrado, no me importa.

-Vaporoide, Ambulancia de Rescate, Ataque Directo.

Fue un One Hit Turn. Los puntos combinados de mis monstruos dan 4000, lo suficiente como para ganar. Cuando su contador de daño llega a 0, el furbolg de desmaya y una estrella cae sobre él.

He ganado mi primer duelo, estoy feliz.

Los Furbolgs restantes son apresados. Hemos terminado, así que luego de darle unas órdenes a los campamentos base Sofía, Franco, Shandris y yo nos dirigimos a ver a Tyrande, la suma sacerdotisa de la Luna, de la Diosa Luna, Elune.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Tyrande y La Legión del Fuego en Ashenvale

Creo que decir que el camino es difícil es algo obvio, arañas, sátiros, treants corruptos, etc. Pero logramos atravesar los múltiples valles del bosque y llegamos al Claro de la Luna.

Allí se encuentra la Sacerdotisa de Elune, Tyrande, rezando. Su tigre, monta guardia y reacciona en cuanto atravesamos el Arco Creciente. Ella se da vuelta con el arco cargado pero al ver a Shandris lo baja.

-Shandris, ¿qué hacen estos extranjeros contigo?- pregunta.

-Los he traído aquí para que justifiquen su entrada a territorio sagrado- responde tranquilamente.

-Tienen 60 segundos- nos dice mirándonos fríamente.

-Venimos de la ciudad de Dalaran que ha caído bajo las garras de Archimonde y sus aliados, tenemos información sobre sus planes. Han revivido a Sargeras y están planeando traer a éste mundo a Kil J'aeden. Así junto con Archimonde y Nerzh'ul la Legión estará lista para destruir el árbol de la vida. Por eso han eliminado a los elfos de Silvermoon, a las fuerzas humanas de Lordaeron y a los magos del Kirin Tor, fuerzas que podrían contenerlos. Mis amigos y yo nos hemos aliado a los orcos y a los humanos, eso sumado a nuestras bases naga y de muertos vivientes y quizá con vuestra ayuda, tendríamos una oportunidad de vencerlos y salvar Azherot- digo rápidamente, consciente de mis 60 segundos.

-60 exactos- dice Shandris, con una sonrisa.

Tyrande no contesta, se limita a mirar la estatua de Elune, a los 4 arcos que marcan los estados de la Luna, al cuerno de madera que reposa sobre un pilar y a la Piedra de la Luna. Parece estar pensando en una solución.

-Shandris- la llama- tenemos que despertar a los Druidas. Tú puedes encargarte de los Druidas del Viento, en los Túmulos Druídicos al norte del Lago. Yo iré a despertar a Shan'do Stormrage y a los Druídas de la Zarpa. Agradezco vuestra información -ahora se dirige a mí- pero los Elfos de la Noche somos inmortales, nuestro poder sobre la naturaleza nos ha ayudado una vez contra la Legión. ¿Por qué habría de fallarnos?

-Pero madre,- dice una arquera montada en un tigre mas pequeño que el de Tyrande, que ha aparecido repentinamente - ¿y si nuestro poder sobre la naturaleza ha menguado con el tiempo? No podemos ser tan arrogantes y no aceptar la ayuda de los extranjeros.

-Tiene razón- dice un paladín elfo saliendo detrás de un árbol- Toda ayuda es aceptada.

-Nadine, Octavio, hijos míos, no les he pedido su opinión. Yo haré lo que Elune le dicte a mi corazón.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras una extraña niebla blanca aparece, un espíritu sale de la Piedra Lunar y atraviesa los 4 arcos hasta detenerse sobre el cuerno de madera, que visto de cerca parece el legendario Cuerno de Cenarius.

-Exactamente sacerdotisa, harás lo que yo te diga- dice la voz de Elune, saliendo del espíritu- Yo soy la diosa de la luna, pero no sólo de los Elfos, la luna ilumina todo Azherot. Es tu deber como mi sacerdotisa jefe, acoger y aceptar a los extranjeros. No lo olvides, el crepúsculo de los dioses se acerca, toda ayuda es necesaria.

Y diciendo esto el espectro vuelve a la piedra.

-Muy bien- nos dice Tyrande- divídanse. Shandris, tú, Guido y Octavio pueden ir hacia los Druidas del Viento. Nadine, tú vienes conmigo. Franco y Sofía, vuelvan a sus bases y esperen a sus aliados. Les haré llegar unos cuantos Wips para que tengan una pequeña base elfa.

-¿Como vamos a despertar a los Druidas?- pregunto

-Necesitan soplar el cuerno de Cenarius pero me lo llevaré yo para despertar a los otros, tienen que encontrar alguna melodía que funcione.

-Ya pensaremos en eso. Sacerdotisa, ¿no sería bueno enviar emisarios a Lordaeron? Tenemos muchos aliados allí que quizá nos ayuden.

-¿Piensas en Matilda, Santiago y Melanie?- dice Sofía

-Podrían servir de algo.

-Muy bien, iré yo. Los arcos de la Luna sirven para transportarnos, tenemos 4 destinos así que usemos cada uno 1.

¿Algo más?- dice Tyrande

-Ehh, Sacerdotisa. ¿No sabes dónde puedo encontrar un poco de agua del Pozo del Sol?- le pregunto, nervioso.

-Los Druídas han guardado muchos objetos valiosos, quizá puedan tener alguna que otra botella.

Una bola de fuego sale disparada hacia Tyrande quien rápidamente la bloquea. Y luego otra, y otra y otra más. Nos atacan.

Unos guardias de la Apocalipsis entran derribando árboles, seguidos de Archimonde y Tichondrius, Señor del Terror. Nos preparamos, todos con las armas en alto.

-¿Franco?- pregunta Archimonde, enojado- ¿Qué haces con ellos?

-S-son mis amigos- responde, tartamudeando.

-¿Amigos? ¡Traidor! Yo tenía razón no tu madre, no sirves para estas cosas. ¡Eres un flojo!- grita y le arroja un golpe de plaga, que me apresuro a bloquear con magia arcana.

Saco mi disco de duelo y activo Polimerización así que uno a Giroide y a Vaporoide para invocar a Vaporgiroide, un tren-helicóptero que vuela y suelta vapor.

-Ataca con golpe de vapor- digo, y una nube inmensa nos rodea.

Cuando Archimonde y sus vasallos logran despejarla, ya no estamos. Nos hemos ubicado en los distintos arcos y nos hemos teletransportado, dejándolos a ellos sorprendidos. El cuerno de Cenarius, ha desaparecido también.


	13. Chapter 13

13. El Despertar de los Druidas

No se a dónde fueron exactamente los otros, pero Shandris, Octavio y yo aparecimos enfrente de un gran lago, con una isla en el medio. Empezamos a discutir como despertar a los Druidas sin el Cuerno.

-Podríamos intentar con el Cantar de los Druídas, un canto que se usa para despertar a personas que han caído en el Sueño Esmeralda-propone Shandris.

-Excelente idea, un solo problema, no somos druidas.- responde Octavio con sarcasmo, y yo lo miro, enojado.

-Pero, todo túmulo druídico tiene el poder de enseñar magia druídica a quienes tengan la capacidad, con ayuda de libros, magia y elementos.- acoto

Así que nos decidimos y nadamos hacia la isla.

Los túmulos se alzan majestuosamente. Un pilar del viento custodia la entrada, múltiples cuervos vuelan alrededor.

-Ehm. Soy Guido- le digo al pilar- archimago arcano alto elfo guardián del bosque miembro del Kirin Tor. Busco sabiduría druídica sobre el agua.

-Muy bien- responde el pilar- toda la información que precisas para ser un druída la conseguirás al pasar tres pruebas que deberás cumplir sólo:

1. Conseguir el medallón sub-naga que te permitirá respirar bajo el agua y que se encuentra en el fondo del lago.

2. Conseguir bayas de cardamomo, pimienta de Cayena, cacao de Sulawesi y un pez Mordoc. Cocinarlos perfectamente para que los ingredientes te den la sabiduría de un delfín.

3. La más difícil, debes buscar en la cueva oculta en esa cascada, el extraño artefacto conocido como el brazalete acuático que te dará el poder para hacer lo que algunos llaman agua-control.

-Cuando termines, tendrás una prueba que todo druida, sea del elemento que sea, debe pasar para terminar su entrenamiento. Si la pasas podrás tocarme y la sabiduría druida básica será tuya lo que incluye la transformación en animales, el reconocimiento de amigos y enemigos metamorfoseados, la canción druídica, el control de la naturaleza y el acceso a la sala de tesoros de los Druidas.

-Muy bien-digo- quédense aquí y vigilen por si nos atacan, vuelvo en un rato.

Caminé hasta la orilla y me lancé de cabeza. No soy un buen nadador pero sé lo suficiente como para mantenerme a flote mientras busco el medallón. Buceo cada tanto para ver donde puede estar.

Lo encontré, sobre una piedra cerca de un antiguo barco hundido. Nado hasta allí, consciente de que mis pulmones no aguantarían hasta allí improvise un casco de aire con mi magia. El lago esta lleno de peces y algunos cocodrilos. Nada que no pueda controlar pero necesito concentrarme o el casco desaparecerá.

Cuando estoy por llegar preguntándome porque resulta tan fácil, una serpiente marina gigante aparece y me golpea con la cola. Mi casco desaparece y, aturdido, empiezo a nadar hacia el medallón. La serpiente vuelve a atacar, pero esta vez la esquivo. Me estoy ahogando, todo se nubla, la guardiana del medallón se acerca de nuevo dispuesta a tragarme, estoy tan cerca del collar. Lo toco...

Guau.

El aire corre por mis pulmones a tal velocidad que resulta placentero. Me doy vuelta y saco mi arco. Tenso una flecha de acetileno y la disparo. Le atraviesa el paladar y se muere. Un pez se me acerca, lo miro detenidamente, es un pez Mordoc. Lo pesco y salgo del agua. En la orilla encuentro una planta de cacao. Recojo unos cuantos.

Adentrándome en la isla encuentro unas bayas de cardamomo y la pimienta. Eso fue lo fácil, ahora viene el momento de la cocina.

Enciendo un fuego y mientras se calienta, llamo a mis compañeros para que me busquen una sartén. Con un cuchillo, abro en dos al pez y le coloco las bayas. Pongo al pez sobre la sartén y lo cocino "vuelta y vuelta". Al terminar rayo cacao y pimienta sobre él.

No es lo mejor pero se me ocurrió eso así que lo como entero. Me siento más sabio pero quizá sea porque ya no tengo mas hambre, no se si lo hice bien pero me encamino a la cascada. ¿Cómo hago ahora para entrar?

Respiro hondo y empiezo a caminar. El agua cae a una gran velocidad y me golpea pero ni me inmuto, sigo caminando. Es difícil pero lo logro, me doy un minuto para respirar y abro los ojos.

No hay nada.

La caverna esta vacía. Solo hay una roca y sobre ella está el brazalete.

Demasiado fácil. Doy un paso. Nada. Doy otro, nada. Camino hasta el brazalete y lo tomo.

Un espíritu aparece y me roba mi mazo.

-Si salir quieres, vencer a tu mazo debes.- me dice y lo coloca en un disco de duelo espectral.

Siempre tengo un mazo extra por las dudas así que lo coloco en un disco de duelo.

Comenzamos, nuestros contadores suben a 4000.

Empiezo y robo una carta.

-Invoco al héroe elemental Sparkman, en modo de ataque con 1600 puntos.-digo- y coloco 3 cartas boca abajo.

El roba una carta, la mira y sonríe.

-Activo polimerización y fusiono a Camiondroide, Submarindroide, Gyroide, Sigilodroide y Ambulanciadroide para convocar Barbaroid, la Máxima Máquina de Batalla, en modo de ataque con 4000 puntos. Luego Activo Tormenta Fuerte, tus cartas boca abajo se destruyen. Barbaroid, ataca a Sparkman. Termino

Mi héroe es destruido, no sólo pierdo 2400 puntos de vida sino que también pierdo 1000 más por el efecto de Barbaroid. Me quedan solo 600.

-Mi turno-digo- robo y activo la carta hechizo polimerización y fusiono a Avian con Burstinatrix para invocar a Flame Wingman en modo de ataque con 2100 puntos. También activo la carta hechizo de campo Skyscraper lo que le da 1000 puntos más a mi monstruo y activo la arma de fusión para darle 1500 puntos de ataque más a mi monstruo. Tiene 4600. Ataca a Barbaroid.

Su monstruo es destruido y sus puntos bajan a 3400.

-Ja-se burla- no me has ganado todavía.

-Te equivocas- le respondo- gracias a la habilidad especial de Flame Wingman, pierdes puntos iguales al ataque de Barbaroid,

- Felicitaciones- me dice, mientras sus puntos regresa me devuelve el mazo- has aprobado la primer parte.

Soy teletransportado inmediatamente ante el pilar. Allí se encuentran mis amigos, y 3 copas. Una de plata, de tamaño mediano, algo sucia. Una de oro, enorme y reluciente. Y una de cobre, chiquita. También hay una copa de vidrio. El pilar me dice:

-Para completar tu entrenamiento como druida, debes beber del elemento más natural que tu creas que es.

Estoy cansado, no quiero pensar en enigmas. Así que tomo la copa y me dirijo al lago. Lleno la copa y me la bebo.

-Felicitaciones- dice el pilar, y una nube me rodea como una serpiente y hay una explosión de luz.

Ya soy un Druida.

Uso mi nuevo cetro para despertar a los Druidas y les explico la situación. Nos dicen que irán a buscar a Furion Stormrage y desaparecen.

En ese momento, nos atacan.


	14. Chapter 14

14. La pelea

Al menos diez guardias de la Apocalipsis llegan acompañados de Tichondrius y Mannoroth.

-Miren-dice Tichondrius, con voz melosa- aquí están.

-Rápido- dice Mannoroth- hace mucho que no mato a nadie, estoy aburrido.

Aterrados corremos hacia los túmulos.

-Les brindaré toda la protección que pueda- nos dice el pilar- ustedes corran.

-Espera,- le digo- ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar agua del Pozo del Sol?

-El último frasco que tuve –responde - lo lancé al lago, porque muchos lo codiciaban. ¡Váyanse!

No le hago caso, salgo corriendo hacia el lago ignorando los gritos de mis compañeros. Me envuelvo en una burbuja de pura energía arcana y desciendo a lo más profundo del lago.

Allí está. En una pequeña botellita de cristal, lo tomo y vuelvo a la superficie dónde mis amigos están peleando contra los enviados de la Legión. Vuelo sobre ellos y exploto la burbuja distrayéndolos el tiempo suficiente para reunirme con ellos y teletransportarnos. Lo último que veo es a Tichondrius arrojando una daga.

Caemos sobre la tierra, a kilómetros de distancia, exhaustos.

Shandris está temblando, la daga del Señor del Terror se le ha clavado en el pecho. Está sangrando mucho. Estamos aterrados.

-Octavio- lo llamo- rápido, ve a buscar agua.

Obedece sin chistar.

-Shandris-le digo- tranquilízate, por favor. Voy a… voy a…

No sé que hacer. ¿Dónde está Octavio?

Busco en mi mochila y encuentro un odre lleno de agua. Es lo único que se me ocurre. Le saco el cuchillo, ella gime. Me concentro y saco el agua de su recipiente con mis poderes druídicos. La acerco a la herida y la aplico. Me concentro más y el agua empieza a brillar más y más. La herida cicatriza, deja de sangrar aunque ella sigue gimiendo.

Me acerco a ella y la beso.

Me separo, ella me mira. Y sonreímos.

-Ejem- dice una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Es Octavio, y me está mirando furioso. Es una situación incómoda.

Saca su espada de la vaina y corre hacia mí.

Me elevo lejos de Shandris para que no salga herida y vuelo hacia otra parte. Octavio me sigue y se detiene ante una pared de enredaderas. Usando sus poderes las obliga a atacarme. Un simple rayo de energía arcana las destruye pero sólo era una distracción. Porque Octavio salta hacia mí y me golpea con la espada. Caigo de gran altura y me golpeo contra el suelo. Él se arroja sobre mí, espada en mano, preparado para abrirme el estómago.

-Espera- lo detengo- ¿por qué?

-Ella es mía- me responde- he estado enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo como para que un simple extranjero humano me la arrebate tan fácilmente.

-Yo… no sé que decir.

-Yo si- dice Shandris, arrastrándose hacia nosotros, está muy débil.- Octavio, no lo sabía, pero eres como un hermano para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Octavio suaviza su expresión y se levanta. Avergonzado.

-Iré a avisarle a mi madre sobre nuestro éxito en la misión- dice y luego desaparece.

No me puedo mover, estoy muy herido. Shandris silba una simple melodía y lo último que veo es a unas cazadoras elfas acercándose con 2 camillas.

Me desmayo.


	15. Chapter 15

15. La Alianza se prepara  
Me despierto.  
Estoy en un hospital de campaña, esas pequeñas carpas de primeros auxilios. Tengo vendas por todo mi pecho. Esa espada está encantada por druidas guardianes del Árbol de la Vida. Duele.  
A mí lado se encuentra Shandris en otra camilla. Sus heridas ya han cicatrizado por completo.  
-Al fin te despiertas- dice Melanie, acercándose a mí, vestida de enfermera.  
Me da risa ese traje.  
-Tus heridas tardarán en cicatrizar- continúa- así que nada de movimientos bruscos ni peleas.  
-Pero tengo que hablar con los líderes- rezongo.  
-Bien- responde- los llamaré.  
5 minutos después llegan Tyrande, Furion Stormrage, Jaina, Paula, Franco, Thrall, Sofía, Matilda, Santiago, Nadine y Octavio, quien parece avergonzado.  
-¿Dónde estamos?- es lo primero que les digo.  
-Nos hemos asentado así: Los Elfos y Nagas lo más cerca del Árbol de la Vida que se pueda, los Orcos y muertos vivientes en un "intermedio" y los Humanos y otros aliados como una "primera línea de defensa"- me cuenta Tyrande.  
Les pregunto sobre los detalles ya que Melanie me ha dicho que he estado desmayado por una semana. Es abrumadora la cantidad de información.  
Los Druídas de la Zarpa han despertado, Tyrande ha liberado a Illidan, el hermano de Furion, y éste ha asesinado a Tichondrius. Jaina, Thrall y Paula liberaron a Grom y éste ha muerto trás asesinar a Mannoroth. Franco y Sofía han agrandado las bases y nos logramos expandir y rodear el Árbol de la Vida, ya que Santiago, Matilda, Nadine y Octavio han averigüado que el objetivo de la Legión es absorber el poder del Árbol.  
-¿Ven que si estoy desmayado hacen tonterías?-bromeo.  
Bien, hay que ponernos a trabajar. Tyrande, Sofía y Melanie se ponen a ordenar los establecimientos médicos de todos los asentamientos. Franco, Furion, Octavio y Thrall, planean la defensa del Árbol. Y Paula y Jaina preparan los sensores de peligro por teletransporte que impiden que enemigos se aparezcan en nuestro territorio y funcionan también como un transporte para la población que se activa cuando ese centro urbano es destruído, dejando sólo a las tropas. Yo, tras prometer que solo haré movimientos bruscos en casos extremos, salgo con Shandris y Santiago a vigilar las fronteras con el grupo de Cazadoras de Shandris.  
¡Qué lindo es estar enamorado!  
No hay mucho que hacer y tenemos un considerable ejército así que mandamos a Santiago a vigilar y nos dedicamos el uno al otro. Juntamos flores, nos abrazamos, rodamos por colinas, nos besamos. ¡Que cursi suena!  
Nos recostamos a la sombra de un árbol. Yo, miro el cielo. Ella, juega con flores.  
-Shandris- la llamo- ¿que va a pasar luego de que esto termine?  
-Si salimos vivos...-responde.  
-No hay que ser pesimista, contamos con todos para proteger a Azherot. Además todos los días nos llegan más y más aliados.  
-Bueno, mi lealtad está con los Centinelas.  
En ese momento dejo de observar el cielo y la miro.  
-¿Quiere decir que...?-pregunto, acongojado.  
-No lo sé Guido- me responde, mirandome también- tan solo disfrutemos el tiempo que podamos. Hace mucho que no soy feliz. Los elfos nos hemos apartado del mundo. No estoy acostumbrada al contacto con otras personas.  
No respondo, solo pienso que si sobrevivimos a la guerra, perderé a Shandris. Ella no puede dejar los Centinelas y yo no puedo quedarme en los Bosques de Ashenvale, tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer, ver y conocer.  
Voy a perder a Shandris.  
Llega el cambio de turno así que volvemos al campamento a cenar. Ya es de noche. La Luna está llena. Terminamos de comer y discutimos los planes. Han ideado una perfecta estrategia que ya se está poniendo en marcha. Primero proteger mágicamente el árbol, luego enviar Ancestros elfos a las bases y pedirles que se levanten y peléen. También, una sorpresita que ha diseñado Furion pero es una sorpresa así que no nos la cuenta.  
Luego de esto, nos dirigimos a nuestras carpas, a dormir.  
Shandris viene conmigo  
-Guido- me llama- sobre lo de hoy, quiero que lo entiendas. No es lo que yo preferiría pero el deber va antes que el placer.  
-Okey, ya lo entendí- hasta mañana.  
-No seas tan frío conmigo, no es mi culpa.  
-YA SÉ QUE NO ES TU CULPA- exploto- PERO POR SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA VOY A PERDER AL ÚNICO AMOR QUE TUVE EN MI VIDA, YA QUE SOY UN NERD TRAGALIBROS, SÓLO PORQUE NO PUEDES DESLIGARTE DE LOS CENTINELAS.  
Ella no puede más y se larga a llorar. Ahí me calmo, no es justo para ella.  
-Lo siento- trato de tranquilizarla- soy un egoísta, debo quedarme contigo.  
-No- responde, aunque sigue llorando- tienes que seguir con tu vida.  
-No podría-.  
Ella deja de llorar.  
-Creo que se como salirme de los Centinelas, le tengo que pedir un favor a una amiga. Se va a solucionar.  
Sonríe. Nos besamos. Empezamos a quitarnos la ropa. Estoy muy contento. La amo mucho.  
No voy a perder a Shandris.


	16. Chapter 16

16. El Crepúsculo de los Dioses  
Es hoy. Hoy es la gran batalla.  
Lo sé porque los exploradores han visto a Archimonde montar un campamento cerca de la base de los humanos.  
Los líderes hacemos los últimos retoques al plan, tenemos que sobrevivir durante 45 minutos, y cada uno se va a su puesto. Como soy mitad humano, voy con Shandris, Tyrande, Jaina, Paula, Matilda y Melanie hacia la base de los humanos.  
Los aldeanos están asustados pero siguen con sus labores. Todo el tiempo se entrenan nuevos soldados.  
Ahi vienen.  
Son un ejercito conformado por 1 Señor del Terror, 1 Señor del Foso, 1 Lich, 10 carros de despojo, 25 banshees, 22 nigromantes, 9 abominaciones y 50 necrófagos.  
Lo primero que escuchamos es caer a los ancestros elfos de nuestra base bajo los golpes de las abominaciones y los Infernales y Guardias de la Apocalipsis convocados por el Señor del Terror y del Foso.  
Se escuchan las espadas chocar contra las garras, los hechizos contra las maldiciones, las flechas contra la carne. Corremos hacia los Señores para combatirlos pero el Lich nos lanza una magia oscura que nos hace sentir mucho dolor, mucho dolor.  
Me concentro y bloque la maldicion con mi magia arcana. Luego me elevo en el aire y lanzo un rayo de pura energía al Lich, que cae pulverizado, muerto.  
Hemos destruido al Lich y buena parte del ejército pero Archimonde se acerca a la batalla así que no tenemos mas remedio que activar la trampa teletransportadora. Jaina dice que ella nos alcanzará despues.  
La vemos buscando algo y Archimonde se le acerca  
-Estupidos humanos- le dice-¿por qué los elfos se han hecho con estos pateticos aliados?  
-¿Es que los demonios no hacen nada más que hablar?- dice Jaina y activa la trampa.  
Aparecemos en la base orca. Han instalado minas alrededor y los Nathzreim han colocado trampas oscuras. No nos servirá de mucho, han pasado ya 10 minutos  
Melanie se va a atender a los heridos, el resto excepto Shandris y Tyrande, se van, ya que no tienen mucho que hacer sin sus bases, tienen que preservar su especie. Nosotros debemos quedarnos porque somos elfos.  
El ejercito ahora es mas grande y Archimonde viene con ellos. Debe ser porque Franco está allí así que lo busco y lo encuentro preparandose para combatir... nada menos que contra su padre.  
Pero antes de que podamos hacer algo, las minas y las trampas explotan. Archimonde impone calma con un movimiento de su mano y empieza la segunda batalla. Los orcos y los muertos vivientes de Franco son poderosos pero no se compara contra la Legión.  
Archimonde se acerca y Franco se lanza sobre él y lo golpea con un puño gigante de fuego. El jefe de la Legion sale despedido pero sus Generales han destruido la base orca y la de los muertos vivientes.  
Antes de activar la trampa, Thrall le lanza una cadena de rayos a Archimonde y grita "Los orcos somos libres".  
Aparecemos en la base de los Elfos. Han pasado 35 minutos. Tan solo debemos sobrevivir 10 más y ganaremos.  
Pero la Legión no se queda quieta. Esta vez ni siquiera viene con un ejercito. Sólo un Señor del Terror, uno del Foso, una Señora del Miedo, Archimonde, Kil'Jaeden y Sargeras.  
Es un caos.  
Son demasiado poderosos, las fuerzas combinadas no sirven. Así que vuelo hacia ellos y los envuelvo en una burbuja de magia arcana. La golpean para salir y cada golpe es como una estocada hacia mí, pero resisto. Mis aliados me proveen toda la energía que pueden. Pero no es suficiente, un golpe de Sargeras y la burbuja explota y salgo despedido hacia el suelo. Pero eso era lo que yo quería, la burbuja era una trampa y todos excepto Archimonde son teletransportados muy lejos de aquí, a su mundo natal. Me ha costado mucha magia.  
Archimonde parece feliz, destruye la base elfa con un movimiento de su mano. Se acerca al Árbol de la Vida. Y lo último que escucha, es el Cuerno de Cenarius sonando. Ya han pasado los 45 minutos.  
Miles de espíritus del bosque y Wisps rodean al Líder de la Legión. Y empiezan a girar alrededor de él, cade vez más rápido.  
Hasta que explotan. Una cadena de explosiones rodea a Archimonde, quemándole hasta la más minima célula. Lamentablemente para hacer esa explosión se ha tenido que usar al Árbol, que también ha explotado.  
Pero no importa. Hemos ganado.  
Y yo me puedo dedicar a Shandris.


	17. Chapter 17

Este capítulo está dedicado a las siguientes personas:

Melanie, por ayudarme a escribirlo.

Cody, porque me acordé de ti con esto, no preguntes por que, no lo sé.

Y al usuario Kyriuu Mangekyo por seguir esta historia capítulo a capítulo

17. Una nueva aventura se acerca  
La batalla en el monte Hyjal ha terminado. Los restos de Archimonde han sido enterrados por su hijo.  
Los orcos y humanos ya se han ido luego de firmar una alianza con los elfos. Los muertos vivientes y nagas tambien se retiran pero mis amigos y yo nos vimos obligados a quedarnos un tiempo más con los elfos luego de la noticia.  
-Guido-me dice Shandris, unos meses después de la batalla- estoy embarazada.  
Okey, para esa noticia no estaba preparado.  
Durante esos meses antes de la noticia, Shandris y yo la hemos pasado muy bien. Lo hemos disfrutado al máximo como habíamos dicho.  
Lo que me dijo me desconcertó.  
Creo que se debe haber dado cuenta, porque puso una cara rara. Me alejo, necesito pensar, respirar. Franco y Santiago me siguen, por las dudas.  
-Voy a ser padre- susurro.  
No digo que vaya a escapar, sería una canallada. Lo hice y lo afrontaré. Tan sólo... no quisiera tener tanto miedo.  
-Voy a ser padre- levanto la voz.  
Si, un hijo, un hijo poderoso, como su padre. Un hijo del que esté orgulloso.  
-VOY A SER PADRE- grito a todo pulmón.  
Y me siento muy feliz.  
Me elevo con mi magia. Y vuelo, como nunca había volado antes. Voy a tal velocidad que mis sentidos se agudizan. La magia corre por mis venas. Puedo ver la savia dentro de los árboles, puedo percibir los sentimientos de los animales, puedo modificar las nubes y crear arcoiris. Soy feliz. Voy a ser padre. Y la madre de mi hijo es Shandris. La amo.  
Shandris.  
Vuelo hacia nuestra casa. Linda casa. Tres pisos, piscina, rodeada de árboles, con una cascada y un huerto. Allí está ella. Parece afligida.  
Empiezo a descender pero lo pienso mejor. Tomo velocidad y... me lanzo hacia ella y la tomo entre mis brazos. Salimos volando.  
Planeamos por todo el bosque y llegamos a un oasis muy verde.  
Bajamos. Ella se sienta y moja sus pies en un río. Yo directamente me arrojo de cabeza.  
El agua. Como adoro el agua. Buceo un rato y encuentro una linda almeja. Esta un poco sucia pero la abro y encuentro una perla, una perla blanca y reluciente.  
Salgo del río y me seco. Shandris sigue ahí, aunque la noto triste.  
Me acerco.  
-Shan- le digo Shan cariñosamente- ¿qué pasa?  
-No te gusta, ¿verdad?- me pregunta, con los ojos llorosos.  
-No Shan, no es eso. Tan sólo me desconcertó la noticia. Pero si, estoy feliz. Claro que lo estoy. ¿No me has visto? He salido volando, te he pasado a buscar, me he arrojado al agua. Shan, te amo- le entrego la perla- Y estoy dispuesto a tener a nuestro hijo.  
Ahí me sonríe. Nos besamos. La abrazo. Nos quedamos toda la tarde en ese oasis. Pero yo pienso que el mundo todavía corre peligro. Yo quiero garantizarle a mi hijo un mundo dónde pueda crecer y jugar libremente. Dónde pueda aprender y disfrutar sin que una nueva guerra se avecine. Dónde pueda vivir lo que sus padres no vivieron.  
-Shandris- le digo, mientras volamos a casa- debo irme, hay tantas cosas que tengo por hacer. Quiero que mi hijo pueda crecer en un mundo en paz.  
-Lo comprendo- me responde.  
La dejo en casa y voy a buscar a mis amigos.  
Nos preparamos para otra aventura.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Entrenamiento en Kalimdor

-Volveré antes de que nazca, lo prometo.  
Me despido de Shandris, un beso, un abrazo, una caricia.  
La veo por última vez y nos teletransportamos.  
Aparecemos en las tierras de Kalimdor, la oscuridad ha desaparecido. Nos dirigimos a Orgrimmar, la capital del reino orco de Thrall. Allí somos bien recibidos, en especial Santiago.  
-Thrall- lo llamo luego de un gran banquete- necesito aprender la senda chamánica.  
-Interesante- responde- sabía que no tardarías en preguntarme. Debes dirigirte a la piedra Chamánica del pantano ogro. Al este de aquí. Deberás ir sólo.  
-Esperenme aquí- les digo a mis amigos.  
-No se aburrirán- dice Thrall, con malicia- tengo unos cuantos trabajitos para ellos.  
Camino hacia el pantano. Allí encuentro la piedra.  
-Ehh, ¿Hola?- pregunto.  
-Bienvenido, tu entrenamiento chamánico esta por empezar- responde la piedra.  
-Aja.  
-Deberás realizar varias tareas:  
1° Deberás buscar al espíritu del fuego y cumplir su tarea.  
2°Deberás buscar al espíritu del aire y cumplir su tarea.  
3°Deberás buscar al espíritu de la tierra y cumplir su tarea.  
4°Deberás buscar al espíritu del agua y cumplir su tarea.  
5°Deberás buscar al espíritu de la naturaleza y cumplir su tarea.  
Luego volverás y elegirás un animal de companía. Y terminará tu entrenamiento.  
Diciendo ésto la piedra explota y yo aparezco en una plataforma, rodeado de 5 espectros. Supongo que serán los de los elementos.  
Decido empezar por el agua. Una mujer delicada, de pelo azul y ojos verdes. Me sonríe y me dice:  
-Te mostratre un río contaminado y debes limpiarlo con un sólo movimiento  
Me concentro y levanto el cauce del río mientras separo suciedad, que arrojo lejos, y agua, que devuelvo al río.  
-Felicitaciones, te doy mi bendición.  
Ahora con el aire. Un anciano con barba, ojos grises y piel blanca  
-Deberás purificar el aire de una zona pantanosa- me dice.  
Me concentro y mi magia arcana produce una aspiradora que absorbe el aire inmpuro.  
-Felicitaciones, te doy mi bendición.  
Veamos que quiere el espíritu de la tierra. Un robusto hombre, de piel marrón y ojos marrones.  
-¿Puedes sembrar estas semillas en una tierra tan árida?- pregunta.  
No es tan dificil, la tierra puede parecer árida pero solo debo removerla para descubrir que es húmeda en su interior.  
-Felicitaciones, te doy mi bendición.  
La siguiente es la guardiana del fuego. Piel roja, ojos azules y muy alta.  
-¿Puedes sobrevivir 1 minuto en este Sol en miniatura?  
Me incinero. Los poros de la piel me explotan . Sólo tengo un segundo para pensar. Me hago una armadura de magia arcana. Pasa el minuto  
-Felicitaciones, te doy mi bendición.  
Estoy intacto.  
Ahora falta el último guardián. Es un hombre, de piel verde y ojos sin pupilas.  
-Deberás probar que eres digno de ser un chamán.  
Y aparezco en una tierra lejana. Hay un ser extraño , una mezcla de mono y araña, siendo atacado por una serpiente. Un incendio destruyendo un bosque. La Plaga avanzando sobre un fragmento de tierra. Y una maquina soltando gases toxicos para destruir un poblado.  
Me enoja ese panorama. Respiro.  
Controlo el veneno de la serpiente y lo uso para ahogar a su dueña. Arrojo fuego hacia el incendio y éste se apaga. Hago temblar la tierra y detengo el avance de la Plaga. Provoco un tornado sobre la máquina y la destruyo. Y me acerco al mono-araña y le curo las heridas.  
Él y yo aparecemos frente a la piedra chamánica.  
-Felicidades, ya eres un chamán hecho y derecho. Elige tu animal acompañante.  
-Lo quiero a él, a Wrap- contesto, señalando al animal.  
Un rayo de luz cegadora me transporta a Orgrimmar, aparezco vestido con una armadura nueva, un cetro chamanístico y sobre mi nuevo animal.  
Ya soy un Chamán.  
-Guido- dice Thrall- por fin has terminado tu entrenamiento. Han pasado ya 6 meses.  
-¿6?  
-Si, la magia de la piedra ha hecho pasar el tiempo rápido. Tus amigos se han tenido que ir para atender un tema importante.  
-Ah, ¿cual?  
-Guido- hace una pausa- Shandris va a dar a luz.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Amber, un regalo del cielo

Me teletransporto enseguida a nuestra casa. Una multitud de médicos se halla en la habtación matrimonial. Me abro paso a empujones, ignorando la llamada de mis amigos.  
Octavio, Franco y Santiago se encuentran afuera. Yo quiero entrar pero me advierten que primero me debo higienizar. No tengo tiempo así que me coloco una capa de energía arcana sobre mi cuerpo y entro a la habitación.  
-Shan,- la llamo-Shan.  
-Silencio Guido,-me llama Nadine- por acá.  
Nadine, Sofía y Paula se hallan junto a Shandris quien se encuentra acostada.  
-Shan- corro hacia ella.  
-Guido- gime- han pasado tantos meses, me parecieron antes.  
-Concentrate en respirar ahora- le digo, tomándole la mano.  
Ella puje y grita. Debe doler. Pero no se detiene y sigue pujando, pujando, pujando.  
Un último esfuerzo, con un grito, y me encuentro recibiendo en mis brazos a una bebé. Una hermosa bebé.  
-¿Como la vamos a llamar?-pregunta Shandris, recibiendola en su seno.  
-Ambar- respondo, decididio- como el color del reluciente Sol que brilla como esta niña.  
Me acerco a Shandris, y la beso en la frente.

Pasaron 8 meses. Mis amigos ya se han ido. Al final, me he resignado a una vida sedentaria. Amber es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, después de Shandris,claro. Es una niña hermosa, rubia, de ojos celestes. Se parece a su madre.  
Todos los días nos levantamos temprano, ya que hay que cambiarle el pañal cada tanto. Luego desayunamos y Shandris le da de comer con su seno. Yo las miro, son un calco. Son perfectas. Las amo a las dos. A la mañana hacemos ejercicio, leemos o jugamos con Amber. También me ocupo de la tierra, con mis poderes de druida y chamán puedo proteger mis cultivos.  
Por la tarde vamos con Ámber al río dónde encontré la perla que su madre usa en un anillo ahora. Mientras Shandris toma sol, Ámber y yo jugamos en el agua. Lo que mas le divierte es que la envuelva en una burbuja de agua, la eleve y luego la explote para atraparla en el aire.  
Agotada luego de todo un día de juegos, Ámber suele dormirse sin cenar lo que nos deja un tiempo a su madre y a mí de ocuparnos el uno al otro. Generalmente empezamos hablando de temas generales como que caros están los tomates o sobre nuestros amigos o sobre Ámber. Luego pasamos a las caricias y luego a los besos. A veces terminámos haciendolo pero sólo si Shandris no esta cansada, en ese caso nos dormimos en los brazos del otro.  
Cada tanto vienen Franco, Sofía y/o Paula a visitarnos, nos traen noticias sobre todo Azherot y se quedan cuidando a nuestra hija para que podamos tener una noche en paz.  
Es dificil ser padre, pero ésto es aún mas dificil.  
-Shan- le digo, una noche, luego de habernos acariciado durante un largo rato- sólo me falta una senda.  
-¿Paladín?-pregunta.  
-Paladín- respondo.  
-Bien, pero que sea la última- me responde, con una sonrisa.  
Al otro día me preparo para ir. Me despido de Shandris y de Ámber, quien antes de que me valla dice sus primeras palabras:  
-Pa-Papá-balbucea.  
Con una sonrisa me transporto a Lordaeron.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Un destino terrible

Lordaeron no es lo que era antes. Ha sido destrozada por la Legión. Los pocos pueblos que quedaban han sido destruídos por Arthas. Camino en busca del último campamento humano en pie. Es una mezcla de los restos de "La Mano de Plata" con las ex-fuerzas de Arthas que llegaron de Northrend. Busco al líder. Range Broncebeard. Respetuosamente, lo saludo.  
-Necesito aprender la senda de la Luz- le digo.  
-Tu entrenamiento empieza ahora, mi joven amigo,- me responde- por favor, escoge tu arma.  
No hay mucho para elegir, una espada o un martillo así que elijo la espada.  
-Por aquí- me indica Range.  
Llegamos a un campo de entrenamiento, lleno de muñecos y soldados para practicar.  
Empiezo. Con mi espada reparto mandobles a diestra y siniestra, esquivo flechas, corro por terrenos escarpados y curo unidades aliadas.  
Termino exhausto.  
-Sólo queda una prueba- me dice el anciano- La prueba de la Luz.  
Y me lleva a un tranquilo prado, a meditar. Nos sentamos y respiramos, tranquilamente. Entonces ocurre.  
Tengo visiones. En ellas aparece una luz que me habla.  
-Guido-me llama- tu, tu familia y tus amigos están en peligro. En estos meses de inactividad, Illidan se ha aliado con los naga y ha entrado a la tumba de Sargeras en busca de su ojo y lo ha hecho explotar, eso ha traído al Titán Oscuro devuelta a Azherot. Maiev Shadowsong ha perseguido a Illidan y este ha escapado a las Tierras Devastadas junto a sus aliados Lady Vashj y Kael'thas Sunrider. Pero ese no es el problema, Sargeras y Kil'Jaeden se quieren vengar de la humillacion que han pasado en la Batalla del Monte Hyjal, atacarán a tus aliados con sus fuerzas sobrevivientes y luego irán al Glaciar Corona de Hielo en busca del poder de Nerz'hul para gobernar esta tierra. Debes detenerlos. Pero ahora despierta, Rage no es de confiar.  
Me siento mareado por la cantidad de información que recibí. Abro los ojos y Rage está convulsionando en el piso. Empiezan a salir unas sombras de él y se transforma en una abominación roja y gigante.  
Me arroja un cuchillo de carnicero. Lo esquivo y saco mi arco y flechas, pero el me arroja otra cuchilla y me veo obligado a agacharme.  
Me concentro en mi espada y una luz, la Luz, la envuelve. Salto hacia él y lo parto al medio.  
Vuelvo al campamento y lo encuentro devastado. Tengo que irme de Lordaeron.  
Me transporto por todo Azherot en busca de mis amigos. Cuando los reúno nos transportamos a mi casa. Allí, encontramos a mi familia sana y salva. Mis amigos organizan una defensa para pasar la noche ya que a la mañana partiremos dejándo a Amber al cuidado de Shandris y Tyrande. Yo, me dirijo a mi sauna privada seguido de Shandris quien lentamente se va quitando su manto.


	21. Chapter 21

21. ¿Una trampa?  
Al amanecer, nos despertamos. Shandris se despide y se va con Amber.  
Estamos por desayunar cuando un orbe maligno irrumpe en la habitación.  
-Hola, archimago arcano- dice una voz saliendo de la esfera- soy Deteroc. Mis hermanos y yo nos encontramos en la frontera del bosque de Ashenvale, tenemos información que quizá te interese. Tienes 10 minutos para venir si la quieres.  
-No Guido- dice otra voz saliendo del orbe- ahora hablo yo, Balnazzar. Debes ir a la isla que contiene el ojo de Sargeras. El Titán Oscuro se encuentra allí.  
-Pero debes seguir nuestras reglas- dice otra voz- Hola, soy Tichondrius. Nuestras reglas son que debes elegir un solo destino de los que te ofrecemos al cual deberás concurrir acompañado de hasta 3 amigos tuyos, los demás irán al otro. Tienes 10 minutos.  
-Antes de que digan algo- empiezo- elijo a Franco, Paula y Sofía. Vamos a la tumba de Sargeras. Nada de peros.  
No tienen mas opción que obedecer así que me junto con mi grupo y nos transportamos hacia la tumba. Los demas se van a la frontera.  
La isla dónde se encuentra nuestro destino es pequeña. Antes era más grande pero cuando Sargeras murió las aguas la enterraron. Alguien debe haberle desenterrado la entrada. Puede ser una trampa pero tengo, tenemos que entrar. Si el Titán Oscuro ha vuelto hay que detenerlo.  
La tumba es oscura y está llena de trampas y runas. Hay una antigua leyenda que dice que hay una esfera de gran poder partida en 10 fragmentos, quien la halle obtendrá un gran poder. Hay mucha humedad. Esto podría ser una trampa.  
Escuchamos unos pasos. Un gran guardia de la Apocalipsis se acerca. Es enorme. ¿Que es eso que lleva en el cuello formando un collar? Son 9 de los 10 fragmentos. Quiero esa esfera así que salto con mi espada en alto y lo atravieso de lado a lado. El ni se inmuta y me aparta de un empujón. Le arrojo varias flechas y mis amigos lo atacan. Pero no parece sentir nada. Tengo una idea. Concentro mi poder de la Luz sobre la espada y surte efecto. El guardia empieza a quemarse vivo. Antes de que desaparezca le arranco mi espada y su collar.  
Siento el poder, el poder oscuro del collar me inunda el cuerpo. Solo falta un fragmento. Y allí está, escondido bajo unos matorrales. Ese tonto gigante no lo había encontrado. Lo recojo y lo uno a los restantes.  
Inmediatamente sufro un ataque psíquico.  
Voces oscuras me susurran al oído.  
-Nosotros lo podemos ver todo acerca tuyo  
-Eres muy inseguro de ti mismo, quieres todo el poder que puedas conseguir.  
-No fuiste querido por tus padres, preferían a tu hermano.  
-Tratas de hacerte todos los amigos que puedas para sentirte mejor.  
-No pudiste salvar a tu pueblo.  
-Tu sed de magia te consumirá.  
-Tu familia está en peligro y tu te vas derecho a una trampa...  
-¿Guido?-pregunta Sofía, rescatándome con sus poderes mentales.  
Estoy trastornado. ¿Qué dijo sobre mi familia? La esfera esta en el piso. La guardo cuidadosamente en mi bolso. Me levanto. Estoy algo mareado.  
-Debemos irnos- les digo- es una trampa.  
-Lástima que has caído en ella, ¿no?- dice una voz a nuestras espaldas.  
Es el Titán Oscuro.  
-Tu padre estaría muy avergonzado de tí- le dice a Franco.  
.¿Como está tu madre?- le pregunta a Sofía  
-¿Y Antonidas?- le dice a Paula  
-¿Y Amber?- me dice a mí.  
Eso me choca, quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes. Concentro toda mi magia en mi puño y me lanzo hacia él, dispuesto a asesinarlo. Pero cuando lo toco, se deshace. Era una ilusión. Lo que si se empieza a derrumbar es la tumba. Tenemos que salir de aquí.  
Corremos hacia la salida justo a tiempo para ver la isla hundirse de nuevo. Nos tomamos de las manos y nos transportamos hacia mi casa.  
Escuchamos un grito y corremos hacia el lugar de dónde vino. Encuentro a Shandris y a Tyrande en el piso, golpeadas.  
-Shan- grito, corriendo hacia ellas.  
-A-Amber- titubea Shandris.  
Y levanto la vista. Allí se encuentra Sargeras, el verdadero, con mi niña entre sus brazos.  
-Una gran fuente de poder, nada más ni nada menos que tu hija- me dice con zalamería.  
Y diciendo esto atraviesa la espalda mi hija con una daga y absorbe su energía vital. Mi hija ha muerto y las voces que provenían de la esfera oscura se hacen más fuertes.


	22. Chapter 22

22. La Transformación  
Se siente raro. Estoy viendo la escenda desde afuera. Sargeras parado, arrojando el cadaver de mi hija al suelo. Mis amigos aterrados. Y yo.  
Yo estoy ahí, mirándo a Sargeras. Pero también estoy acá, mirando la escena. Miro mi cuerpo y veo que no lo tengo. Soy un espíritu, soy la parte buena que hay en mí. La parte mala...  
Mi antiguo cuerpo sufre una metamorfosis. La piel se vuelve gris, el pelo y la túnica, negros, las uñas se marchitan. Los ojos. Los ojos se vuelven oscuros, sin pupila, sin nada.  
Pero hay rastros de mi antigua conciencia, es obvio que está enojado por Amber. Voy a llamar a esta nueva entidad Darkness.  
Darkness se levanta, se acerca a Sargeras, quien lo mira como si esperara eso, y le corta la cabeza de un tajo. Mis amigos gritaron pero no paso nada.  
Balnazzar es mas petiso que Sargeras. Era solo una transformación, era el Señor del Terror metamorfoseado en el Titán Oscuro. Se eleva, se aleja de mi antiguo cuerpo.  
-Esto era lo que quería- dice mientras se va- destruir a Guido, y crear un perfecto futuro aliado oscuro. Además tengo el poder de su hija.  
Mis amigos están aterrados. Darkness se acerca a ellos, con aparente intención de matarlos y absorberles el poder. Levanta su espada y... Yo me interpongo. Mis poderes arcanos me permiten, siendo un espíritu caminante, proteger de la oscuridad. Él se aleja, confundido. Quiero ayudar a mis amigos pero él se teletransporta y yo todavía estoy ligado a él. Me voy con él.  
Aparecemos en Lordaeron, en un campo infectado por la plaga. No se que quiere, que hace aquí, debe estar buscando a Balnazzar.  
-Así que, ¿ahora eres malo?- pregunta una voz.  
La voz sale de un muerto viviente que camina hacia Darkness. Éste no responde.  
-Sylvannas ha revivido- continua y yo presto atención- como una banshee, como una Renegada. Soy Ravengius, su general, y me ha mandado a seguirte porque todavía te aprecia y tienen un enemigo en común, Balnazzar. Quiere verte.  
Sigue sin contestar. Ravengius se enoja y saca sus armas.  
-Mira sucio insecto humano, no quería venir a esta puta misión pero la jefa lo ordena así que sígueme o muere.  
Y corre hacia Darkness quien no se inmuta. Yo me interpongo de nuevo.  
-Alto- anuncio, aunque mi voz sale gutural y cavernosa- ese no es Guido, es Darkness la parte mala de Guido. La parte buena de Guido soy yo, soy un espíritu. Él perdió muchos poderes y adquirió otros así como perdió la capacidad del habla. Iremos contigo, quiero ver a mi vieja amiga.  
Y lo seguimos. Ahora que lo veo mejor, quizá Darkness no sea tan malo, sólo no quiero ser el. Lo atravieso por un segundo y escucho voces atormentándole el cerebro, debe estar sufriendo. Sus ojos lo confirman. Una imagen le carcome las entrañas. Sargeras asesinando a Amber y él sin poder hacer nada.


	23. Chapter 23

23. Los Renegados

-Guido, ¿Es esto lo que querías cuando abandonaste Quel'Thalas?-me pregunta Sylvannas.

Hemos seguido a Revengius hasta las ruinas de la capital de Lordaeron, dónde se encuentra la ciudad dónde viven los Forsaken o Renegados, muertos vivientes que en un momento sirvieron al Rey Lich pero que ya se han librado de su influencia, la mayoría son antiguos elfos de Sillvermoon.

-No era lo que pensaba, querida amiga, pero pasó- le respondo, ya que Darkness no habla- Pasado pisado Sylvannas, ahora tenemos un tema más importante entre manos. Los Señores del Terror Varimathras, Balnazzar y Deteroc son nuestros enemigos en común, debemos aliarnos para destruirlos.

-Muy bien-responde- pero debo decirte que prefería como estabas antes. Eras mas lindo. Revengius ya tiene órdenes, ve con él.

Y diciendo esto abandona la sala de conferencias.

Bien, un compañero de viaje nuevo :S

Eso no lo diría yo. ¡Maldición! Estamos transfiriéndonos pensamientos mi otro yo y yo. Es estresante.

Seguimos a Revengius quien, mientras limpia su única arma, una espada rúnica, nos cuenta sobre la misión.

Varimathras ha establecido su campamento cerca de aquí, pero nuestras fuerzas se reducen a unas pocas banshees y unos necrófagos, así que debemos, con ayuda de las banshees, capturar líderes de tribus cercanas para que se nos unan el resto. Las banshees tienen la capacidad de "meterse" en el cuerpo de alguien y controlarlo. Haremos eso con los líderes de los murloc, orcos y ogros de la zona y con el jefe del clan Espina Sangrienta, un clan conformado por altos elfos sobrevivientes que se dedican a asaltar los caminos.

-Son demasiados para tan poco tiempo- dice una voz a nuestras espaldas, una banshee jefa, que se presenta como Lucía.

-Debemos dividirnos, mi lady- dice Revengius, impasible.

-Muy bien, Reven tu vienes conmigo, iremos a por los ogros y los orcos. Darkness y Guido se pueden encargar de los demás.

Nos separamos y nos dirigimos hacia la aldea del Clan. Está muy bien defendida. Caballeros y arqueras elfas la defienden. Tenemos que llegar a su líder, Pezuña de Sangre.

-Darkness- lo llamo- debes distraerlos.

Como de costumbre no responde y se lanza hacia la batalla repartiendo mandobles a diestra y siniestra.

Yo me concentro y me hago invisible. Floto hacia el jefe del clan y me detengo a pensar. ¿Cómo hago para controlar su mente?

Es obvio, como cualquier banshee haría. Soy un espíritu etéreo.

Me lanzo hacia él y lo atravieso, inundándole la mente de imágenes en las que aparecen los Señores del Terror como enemigos y nosotros como amigos.

-Deteneos- les grita a sus soldados- son amigos nuestros.

-Bien, Pezuña- le digo-, ahora dirígete a la ciudad de los Renegados y espera nuevas instrucciones.

Ahora Darkness y yo caminamos por el río, buscando al jefe Murloc. Lo encontramos en una choza murloc, comiendo peces. A su alrededor se encuentran soldados murloc que nos miran amenazadoramente.

-No hagas nada- le digo a mi otro yo.

Me acerco al líder y lo atravieso.

-Vengan con nosotros, necesitamos vuestra ayuda -les digo.

Es un gran ejército, banshees, necrófagos, carros de despojos, orcos, orgros, humanos y murlocs que marchan hacia la ciudad de Varimathras.

Darkness y yo nos mantenemos al margen, mirando la sangrienta lucha que termina con la rendición del Señor del Terror. Cada edificio es destruido, cada recurso, saqueado, cada criatura, asesinada.

Sylvannas se encuentra con su arco levantado a punto de disparar contra Varimathras a quien oigo decir:

-No, no me mates. Puedo ser valioso, puedo ser fiel. Tengo información sobre las bases de mis hermanos.

-Tendrás tu oportunidad- le dice ella, cautelosamente- pero un paso en falso y yo me encargaré de que tu alma sea torturada por toda la eternidad.

Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Pero así es la guerra.

Sólo quedan 2 Señores del Terror.


	24. Chapter 24

24. Deteroc  
Sylvannas quiere terminar cuanto antes, así que nos manda a Revengius, Darkness y a mí a detener a Deteroc mientras que ella y Varimathras se ocupan de crear bases alrededor de la ciudadela de Balnazzar.  
Nuestro objetivo es un Nathrezim, un miembro de la alta elite de la Legión. Nuestros informantes nos han dicho que su base es una gran ciudad dividida en 3 aldeas, 2 de las cuales están dirigidas por él y la otra por el ex general de la Alianza, el Gran Mariscal Garithos, un tipo asqueroso, racista y estúpido. No me extraña que haya sido vencido tan facilmente y controlado por Deteroc.  
Armamos el ejercito y entramos en la noche, mientras todos duermen.  
-Bien- dice Revengius- dividamonos, yo me encargo de la ciudadela principal. Darkness, tú te encargas de la otra. Y tú, Guido, ve a por Garithos.  
-Espera- le digo- no necesito ejercito, iré solo.  
Aunque se negaron al principio, terminaron aceptandolo. Así que me encamino, solo, hacia el Mariscal. A pesar de ser este un idiota, son humanos, podrían servirnos en nuestra causa, solo debo controlar a su líder.  
Pero me detengo a pensar, soy un espíritu etéreo, las única arma que tengo es mi disco de duelo y no puedo controlarlo con mis poderes a menos que venza primero al control mental de Deteroc. Sé como hacerlo.  
-Gran Mariscal- lo llamo- te reto a un duelo.  
-Muajajaja-se burla- un poco de diversión antes de dormir, ¿Que daño puede hacer un espíritu?  
Y preguntandose eso, aparece delante mío, el duelo comienza.  
Robo, activo la carta magica "Copa de Gracia". Arrojo una moneda y sale cara, robo dos cartas extras y las juego boca abajo. Para terminar juego un monstruo boca abajo.  
-Jeje,principiante-dice Garithos- yo juego al capitán Merodeador en modo de ataque y gracias a su habilidad especial puedo jugar a otro Capitán Merodeador. Ve, mi fiel monstruo, destruye al suyo.  
Pero mi carta boca abajo es Marhsmallon, una carta que no puede ser destruida. Él gruñe y termina su turno.  
Robo, activo la Olla de la Codicia y robo dos cartas. Luego activo Graciosa Gratitud, robo 3, descarto 2.  
Solo me falta una carta, tan solo una carta y ganaré. Invoco al "Buzo de las Profundidades" en modo de ataque y termino mi turno.  
-Bien,-dice, luego de robar una carta- tu monstruo será mas fuerte pero yo tengo 2. Los sacrifico e invoco al Dragón de la Noche Blanca en modo de ataque. Dragón, ataca a su Buzo.  
Mis puntos descienden rápidamente pero sonrío.  
-Cuando mi buzo es destruido en batalla, puedo seleccionar un monstruo y agregarlo arriba de mi mazo y elijo a Exodia el Prohíbido.  
-No es verdad- murmura, aterrado.  
Cuando empiezo mi turno, saco a Exodia. Ya tengo las 5 partes en mi mano, el sello se rompe, gano inmediatamente.  
Garithos cae rendido y con él toda la ciudad. Hemos ganado. Sylvannas se acerca al humano y toma control de su mente mientras que Deteroc es asesinado a sangre fría por su hermano, Varimathras.


	25. Chapter 25

25. La venganza  
Allí se alza, con todo su horrible esplendor, la fortaleza de Balnazzar. Es enorme, con multiples torres de defensa y gárgolas sobrevolandola, acechantes.  
Tardamos semanas en reconstruir un ejército devastado pero al final lo logramos... Es el día de mi venganza.  
-Nos dividiremos en tres batallones- nos dice Sylvannas-, Revengius, tu, Guido y Darkness vayan por la puerta del este. Varimathras y yo iremos por la del oeste. A mi señal, Garithos, Lucía, ustedes entraran por la central, arrasando así a toda la ciudad.  
-No acepto pelear en la retaguardia, no soy un simple peón, banshee- dice Garithos, con altanería.  
-Cuida tus palabras humano- le dice Varimathras, con los ojos brillando- o podrías dormir con los peces.  
Un reflejo de ira pasa por los ojos del Gran Mariscal pero no dice nada. Nos dividimos y cada uno va hacia su puerta. Con un simple ariete, la derribamos. Empieza la pelea.  
Los necrófagos salen tan rápido que nos toman por sorpresa. Nos estaban esperando. Mi forma espectral me permite hacer muy poco así que sólo me limito a mirar a Darknes, Revengius y nuestro pequeño batallón combatir contra los Necrófagos que cada vez son más y más. Mis amigos no pueden sólos así que me concentro y me uno a la batalla.  
Lo único que hago es volar sobre los muertos vivientes, rodeandolos, cada vez más rápido. Un remolino de pura energía arcana se empieza a formar, absorbiendo a todos nuestros enemigos y haciendolos desaparecer para siempre.  
Nuestras fuerzas han menguado, pero parece ser que Balnazzar contaba solo con la superioridad númerica porque no ha preparado ninguna defensa más.  
Me equivoco, otra vez.  
Con un solo movimiento, con toda la energia de Amber, el Señor del Terror envia un Infernal desde el cielo que elimina todas nuestras fuerzas. Revengius sale herido y está agotado, apenas puede combatir contra el monstruo. Balnazzar pelea contra Darkness quien tambien esta lastimado.  
-Muajajajajaja-se burla Balnazzar tras derribar a Darkness- pronto te reuniras con tu hermosa hija.  
Es la gota que derramó el vaso. Vuelo hacia mi otro yo y nos fundimos. Todo su poder más todo el mío son suficientes para levantarnos.  
La pelea es dura. Magia arcana contra magia necromántica, espada contra garra, armadura contra capa.  
Está encima de mí, inmovilizandome con su pesado cuerpo, a punto de abrirnos el cuello con sus garras.  
-Amber-ronronea- ahi va tu papi.  
Es lo último que dice antes de caer muerto, derribado por una flecha, una flecha disparada por Shandris, quien se encuentra de pie rodeada por mis amigos, llorando al verme.


	26. Chapter 26

26. Regreso al Hogar

Arrojo el cadaver del Señor del Terror lejos de mí. Oigo los vítores de los muertos vivientes, la guerra ha terminado. Se equivocan, la guerra recien empieza. Balnazzar y sus hermanos eran sólo un eslabón, aún faltan más. Pero por ahora hay cosas más importantes.

Darkness y yo nos separamos. El está herido, yo... ¿yo tengo un propio cuerpo?

-Darkness- lo llamo.

Pero él se transforma lentamente en un cuerpo corpóreo, sonrie, su mision ya terminó, ya puede dejar de sufrir, para siempre.

Yo vuelvo a ser el de antes. No ha cesado mi amor por el mundo, por mis amigos, por Shandris... ¡Shandris! Me acerco a ella, quien sigue triste y temblorosa, con miedo, la beso. ¡Oh Shandris! ¡Cuánto te he extrañado!

-Shan- le digo- lo siento.

- No importa ya- me responde, con una leve sonrisa.

- Paula, Franco, Sofía- los llamo, contento de verlos.

Me vuelvo para saludarlos.

- Hemos de agradecer su ayuda en la batalla- dice Sylvannas- desde hoy, todos ustedes son Renegados simbólicamente. Les hacemos entrega de éste anillo que lo demuestra.

Hermoso anillo de Ópalos. Muy poderosas son esas gemas. Ópalos, oscuro, gema, malo.

- Revengius- me acerco a él- hemos de separarnos, has sido un gran aliado y espero que me consideres tu amigo, pero debo irme, no pertenezco a vuestro mundo, no estoy hecho para vivir como un muerto. Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver y te devuelva la ayuda que me has dado.

Como toda respuesta, se inclina sonrojandose. Veo por última vez a los amigos que he hecho aquí y me transporto a mi hogar, los bosques de Ashenvale.

Todo está tan vivo aquí. Ya solo quiero descansar. Pero no, hay muchas cosas que hacer. Lo primero que hago es volar. Hace mucho que no volaba. Voy al valle secreto dónde hablé con Shandris sobre el bebé... ¡Amber!

-Ambar- digo.

Vislumbro una pequeña esfera color amarillo en el valle. La he visto antes, en antiguos grabados. Es una pokebola, una rara muy rara por cierto. No parece ser de nadie. La abro. Un hermoso pokemón sale de ella.

-Corphish- se presenta. Los pokemones no dicen nada más que su nombre, se comunican así.

Parece contento de verme así que decido adoptarlo. Busco la pokebola amarilla y descubro una Pokedex, un aparato que tiene información de todos los pokemones del mundo, y me la guardo luego de recibir ésta informacion sobre mi nuevo amigo:

"Corphish, el Pokémon rufián. Corphish usa sus filosas pinzas para capturar a sus presas y puede vivir muy bien incluso en lagos contaminados."

Así que decido mantenerme alejado de esas peligrosas pinzas. Vuelvo a casa con él y lo suelto en mi estanque. A Shandris le parece hermoso. Mañana lo voy a entrenar, luego buscaré mas pokemones para aumentar mi colección. ¡Que bueno es estar vivo!


	27. Chapter 27

27. Entrenamiento Pokemon y un Cumpleaños

-Shandris- la llamo- apurate. Tenemos que ir a nuestro valle, quiero entrenar a Carphish y atrapar otros pokemones.

-Ya voy- responde- estoy buscando algo.

Sale radiante mostrándome un objeto. Una Masterball, una pokebola que nunca falla.

-La he encontrado hace mucho- me cuenta- nunca le he dado un uso.

Decido guardarla para un pokemon importante.

El valle está hermoso. Suelto a mi pequeño amigo y nadamos un rato, hace calor. Shandris busca pokemones.

-Muy bien Corphish-le digo- hora de entrenar. Usa burbujas.

Un chorro de espuma sale de sus pinzas.

-Ahora usa placaje contra ese árbol.

La planta cae por el poder del golpe.

-Y por último utiliza pistola de agua.

Un fino chorro de agua limpia sale de sus pinzas con mucho impulso.

-Genial, eres el mejor- lo felicito.

-Guido- me llama Shandris- encontré uno.

Corro hacia ella y, con mi Pokedex, identifico a mi oponente. Una linda mariposa.

"Beautifly, el Pokémon mariposa. Beautifly es la forma evolucionada de Silcoon. Le gusta el polen dulce y volar con la brisa de primavera de flor en flor"

-¿Con que un Beautifly? Ve Corphish.-

El insecto ataca con un aguijon.

-Corphish usa defensa de hierro.

El aguijon no penetra a mi pokemon.

-Ahora placaje.

Beautifly es lanzado lejos.

-Y finaliza con pistola de agua.

Eso desconcierta al insecto y yo aprovecho para lanzar una Cebo Ball, pokebola especializada en insectos.

¡LO HE ATRAPADO!

Ya tengo mi segundo pokemon. No. No es mío.

-Shan- la llamo- te lo regalo.

-No- se niega- tu lo has atrapado.

Tras mucho regatear la persuado. En ese momento otro pokemon entra en escena. Lo identifico con la Pokedex.

"Lotad, el Pokémon lirio acuático. Lotad habita pacíficamente en tierras húmedas como lagos y estanques."

-Corphish placaje- le ordeno.

El pequeño pokemon es golpeado duramente. Se desmaya. Le lanzo una Cebo Ball, que tambien sirve para pokemones de agua.

-Ahora si tengo dos- me digo- Vamos Shan, debemos volver a casa, está oscureciendo.

De vuelta a casa, nos vamos a dormir. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Shandris y quiero darle una sorpresita.

Me despierto temprano. Quiero conseguirle un lindo pokemon, uno acuático, para que contraste con mi Corphish.

Vuelo por todo el bosque, en especial las zonas húmedas, con la pokedex a mano. De repente capta algo.

Dos conejitos amarillos. Uno con orejas azules y signos de menos en el rostro y otro con orejas rojas y signos de más en el rostro también.

"Minun, el Pokémon animador. Las corrientes eléctricas de Minun y Plusle mejoran la circulación de la sangre y revitalizan a su objetivo."

"Plusle, el Pokémon animador. A Plusle le encanta animar a sus compañeros Pokémon y crea pompones brillantes provocando cortocircuitos con la corriente que suelta de sus manitas."

Pokemones hermanos. Son perfectos para representar nuestro amor.

-Corpish, placaje, Lotad, impresionar.-les ordeno a los míos

Los toma por sorpresa. Los conejos se aturden y yo aprovecho para lanzar las pokebolas. Ya tengo su regalo. Pero quiero uno de agua también así que continuo mi búsqueda.

Encuentro a otro cangrejo, pero es distinto a mi Corphish

"Krabby, el Pokémon cangrejo. Vive en playas arenosas en agujeros que él mismo excava. A Krabby le vuelven a crecer las pinzas si se le rompen en combate."

Es perfecto para mí objetivo.

-Minum, onda trueno.-

Eso paraliza al cangrejo lo que lo hace presa fácil de mis pokebolas. Ya tengo 2 regalos y un nuevo pokemon para mí. Ya es mediodia.

Ella me está esperando, asustada. No le habia contado a dónde iba a ir.

Antes de que empiecen sus reclamos arrojo las tres pokebolas que use hoy. Primero sale Minun que hace una pequeña chispa, luego Plusle que imita a su hermano y por último Krabby lanzando burbujas.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Shan-le digo.

-Oh Guido, es perfecto.

Nos besamos. Nos abrazamos. Guardamos a los Pokemon y, luego de mirarnos pervertidamente, entramos a la casa para una sorpresita más.


	28. Chapter 28

28. El Festival Pokemon  
"Festival Pokemon en Theramore  
Entrenadores Pokemon, dentro de muy poco se realizara un Festival de Pokemon en  
la isla de Theramore. Habra juegos, combates, concursos, compras y muchas  
sorpresas más.  
Los entrenadores pokemon pueden inscribir a sus pokemones en concursos  
pokemon en parejas, es decir, 2 pokemones con 2 entrenadores mostrando sus  
habilidades. Inscribanse"  
Eso dice la propaganda que un Pelipper, pokemon volador de apariencia parecida al pelícano, ha tenido la amabilidad de entregarnos. Está de más decir que nos vamos a inscribir pero no tenemos 2 pokemones que puedan hacer una buena representación así que vamos en busca de más. Yo atrapo un Torkoal y ella un Swellow pero no les encontramos un uso.  
Hasta que Shan se va muy lejos, fuera de mi vista y vuelve con un pokemon de aspecto triangular. Lo leo con mi Pokedex:  
"Snorunt, el Pokémon sombrero de nieve. Snorunt habita en las regiones con mucha nieve, se tiene la creencia de que si es visitado en casa por un Snorunt se obtiene la bendición de la buena fortuna."  
Un pokemón de Hielo, va a ser perfecto junto a mi Corphish. Nos inscribimos inmediatamente y entrenamos muy duro para el gran día.

Es el gran día. Hemos entrenado hasta cansarnos. Nos teletransportamos a Theramore para el concurso. Es todo un caos, entrenadores pokemon que van de aqui a allá, vendedores que gritan sus ofertas y mi amiga Jaina tratando de imponer orden... sin muchos resultados.  
-No esperaba verte aquí- dice una voz fría pero amigable a mis espaldas.  
-Revengius- me doy vuelta para saludarlo.  
Se encuentra con una chica a la que me presenta como Nathinda. Es linda...¿Será su novia? No puedo saberlo y sería descortés preguntar.  
-¿Te inscribirás en el concurso?-le pregunto.  
-Claro, Reven y yo somos un equipo imbatible-me responde.  
-Nos veremos en la arena- le dice Shandris- encantada de conocerte.  
La arena. Un pequeño domo de batalla con una cancha cuyos limites están trazados con tiza blanca.  
-Muy bien- la voz de Jaina suena amplificada por todo el estadio- bienvenidos al primer concurso pokemon. Se han inscripto solo 4 parejas así que las reglas serán las siguientes:  
1. Habrá una primera fase en la cual los pokemones deberan realizar un espectaculo que sera calificado por los jueces y el público  
2. 2 parejas serán eliminadas y las otras 2 pelearan en un combate pokemón  
3. La pareja ganadora podrá elegir un pokemon huevo cada uno de nuestra guardería  
-Mucha suerte a todos-nos dice- la primer pareja son Corphish y Snorunt de Guido y Shandris.  
Subimos nerviosos a la arena y soltamos a nuestros queridos compañeros. Antes de empezar colocamos un pequeño arco de futbol en la cancha.  
-Corphish, burbujas-grito.  
-Snorunt, congelalas- le ordena Shandris.  
-Corphish, ve al arco y preparate. Haz placaje a cualquier cosa que se te acerque.  
Los pokemones estan en posicion, las pequeñas burbujas congeladas se han vuelto pelotas.  
-Snorunt, golpe cabeza a las pelotas.  
Hemos reproducido unos penalties. Snorunt hace de pateador, Corphish de arquero. Es un excelente espectáculo. Recibimos 4 estrellas de 5.  
Revengius y Nathinda suben tambien. Sus Mightyena y Altaria hacen de unos troncos gruesos unas perfectas imitaciones suyas de madera. Reciben 3,5 de 5.  
Los otros entrenadores hacen actuaciones mediocres. Revengius y Nathinda deben enfrentarnos. Empieza el combate.  
-Corphish, usa golpe de tenaza contra el Mightyena-le ordeno.  
-Rechazalo con Mordisco.  
Se inicia un intercambio de golpes y mordiscos rapidos.  
-Snorunt, utiliza Nieve en Polvo en su Altaria- grita Shandris.  
-Golpealo con Danza Espada, Altaria- dice Nathinda.  
Golpes de patas y vientos gélidos chocan en el combate.  
Mightyena cae luego de un golpe en la cabeza y Snorunt es derribado por un cabesazo de Altaria. Solo quedamos Nathinda y yo.  
-No te lo voy a dejar facil. Corphish, endurecete.  
-Picotazo, Altaria.  
Se oye un "Crack" al chocar su pico con la dura coraza de mi cangrejo.  
-Golpe Tenaza, Corphish.  
Otro golpe que va directamente a la cabeza. Altaria se desmaya. He ganado.  
-Guido y Shandris han ganado- dice la voz de Jaina- pueden escoger su pokemon de nuestra guardería.  
Yo me quedo con un lindo Bonsly, Shan prefiere una Mime Jr.  
-Han estado muy bien chicos- les digo a la pareja derrotada.  
El festival aún no ha terminado. Ahora empieza la fiesta de los jovenes quienes se dedican a beber, fumar y consumir extrañas sustancias. No nos quedamos atrás. Los 4 hacemos todo eso y mucho más.  
Me siento muy lleno de energía. Estoy alucinando creo, estoy borracho. No me molesta. Shandris está hermosísima. Tengo ganas...  
Lo último que recuerdo es Shandris, Nathinda, Revengius y yo apartandonos a un pastizal para hacer nuestra propia "fiestita".


	29. Chapter 29

29. Todavía hay una esperanza  
El festival ha terminado. Volvemos a casa.  
Shandris está un poco nostálgica. Con todo lo que ha pasado, ella no puede ni quiere quedar embarazada. Todavía extrañamos a Amber. Para distraerme, voy a mi cuarto y ordeno mis cosas.  
Un pergamino mágico cae. El pergamino de purgación... ¡DEL POZO DEL SOL! Me había olvidado completamente.  
-Shan- bajo las escaleras llamandola a gritos- Shan, tenemos que revivir el Pozo del Sol. Tenemos que revivir a Silvermoon.  
Y le explico que tenemos que hacer tal como me dijo el Oráculo.  
Nos preparamos para el viaje y partimos. Llevamos nuestras armas y nuestros pokemones. Nada malo puede pasar.  
Nos teletransportamos a las afueras de la ciudad hoy conocida como Lunagenta. Hay que pasar por la puerta exterior y luego la interior para llegar al Pozo. La primera está guardada por unos cristales de poder que hay que destruir. La segunda, por la Llave de las Tres Lunas una de las cuales tengo yo.  
Entramos a la ciudad. Está lleno de muertos y sombras.  
-¿Que hacen acá?- dice una voz a mis espaldas.  
Nos volvemos con los arcos cargados y apuntamos a...¿Melanie? La anciana nos mira sonrientes.  
-Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían- nos dice- así que me he instalado cerca de aquí para esperarlos ¡Manos a la Obra!  
Buscamos los tres cristales por separado y los destruimos. La primer puerta está abierta. La segunda es más dificil.  
Las dos llaves restantes están cerca de Altares de Héroes custodiados por terribles sombras de antiguos héroes que cayeron allí.  
Cuando las reunimos, abrimos la puerta y entramos.  
Lunagenta está peor que antes. Niebla y gases tóxicos la rodean. Nos dirigimos, sin mirar a los costados, al Pozo...  
Empieza el ritual. Mientras yo leo, Melanie arroja distintas sustancias al Pozo y Shan está preparada para dejar caer la gota de agua al final.  
"Los Titanes que crearon el universo, dónde habitan los humanos, los orcos, los elfos y otras especies, con su inmenso poder le regalaron aguas mágicas a los Elfos. El Pozo del Sol. La fuente de engergía arcana inagotable y pura. El Pozo del Sol incorruptible. Pero por si algo le llegara a pasar, los Titanes crearon este pergamino para purgarlo. Pozo del Sol, yo retiro tu corrupción, no recupero tus aguas, limpio tu espíritu, te revivo."  
La gota cae y, en medio de un espectáculo de luces, las aguas vuelven a fluir.  
Yo, con una copa dorada, recojo agua y los 3 la bebemos. Se siente muy bien la energía arcana.  
Unos espiritus toman agua tambien. Son...¿Mis padres? ¿Amber?  
-Gracias hijo, gracias a ti encontramos la paz despues de la muerte. Cuidaremos de Ámber.  
Eso es todo. Desaparecen para siempre. Me giro hacia Shan quien está llorando, emocionada.  
-Quiero un bebé, Guido- me dice con una sonrisa.


	30. Chapter 30

30. Ampliando la familia  
9 meses han pasado desde que revivimos al Pozo. Los Renegados han vuelto a Silvermoon y han recuperado un poco de su pasado.  
Shandris, con mucha expectativa, está embarazada... y de gemelos. Yo la he contentado en todo lo que he podido. Además de los bebés, nuestra familia ha aumentado. He capturado, entrenado y evolucionado a distintos pokemones para Shandris y para mi hasta lograr un equipo perfecto para ambos.  
Mi Equipo:  
Corphish, Tropius, Hitmonlee, Mammoswine, Salamance y Gardevoir.  
Su Equipo:  
Beautyfly, Pluse, Wailmer, Frostlass, Swellow y Golem.  
Ademas de esos, llevamos muchos de reserva por si las moscas.  
Adoro a mi Mammoswine, es mi favorito. Hace un mes que lo tengo. Yo andaba buscando un pokemón tipo hielo para hacer equipo con el Frostlass de Shan. Encontré a un Swinub pequeño, mi Hitmonlee lo debilitó de una patada y yo me lo pude llevar. Lo entrené muy duro hasta que evolucionó a Piloswine, un cerdo peludo muy feo. Como era muy feo investigué si tenía evolucion. Su evolución es Mammoswine, o solía serlo ya que los últimos ejemplares son prehistoricos. Prehistoria, pokemon... PODER PASADO.  
Poder Pasado es un ataque muy poderoso. Se lo enseñe a Piloswine e hice que lo utilizara en 5 combates. Al finalizar el último, luego de que un Zubat fuera herido por mi pokemón, Piloswine experimentó un cambio. Se agrandó, le crecieron colmillos y le apareció una especie de antifaz azul en los ojos. Había evolucionado en Mammoswine.  
¿Por qué estoy pensando en todo esto? Debería concentrarme en el problema qe tengo ahora, Shandris está dando a luz y yo todavía no he vuelto a casa.  
Vuelo tan rápido como puedo pero aunque partí al mediodía de Silvermoon, anochece cuando llego a nuestra finca. Shandris está en cama, Melanie la ha atendido durante el parto que, obviamente, me he perdido.  
-El parto ha salido bien- me dice la anciana- está descansando, ve a verla.  
Su tono es una mezcla de ansiedad, alegría y reproche. Subo.  
-Hola- le digo a mi esposa- lamento llegar tarde.  
-He estado pensando- me sorprende- y deberíamos llamarlos Deiter y Esmeralda.  
-¿Los?- pregunto, extrañado.  
-¿No te ha dicho Melanie?- pregunta y, ante mi negativa, añade- Guido, son gemelos.  
Me acerco al moisés. Una niña, un niño. Deiter y Esmeralda, los bebes más hermosos que jamás vi. Deiter es rubio, como su abuela, de ojos celestes. Juguetea con sus manos y un destello verde aparece en ellas, magia arcana. Esmeralda tiene pelo oscuro y ojos... es ciega. Ciega pero no inutil. Sus manitas se mueven de un lado al otro y el agua de una jarra cercana sigue su ritmo. Dos niños especiales, sin duda alguna.

Haberles dado Agua del Pozo y haber sido concebidos bajo los efectos de la misma han hecho algo increible en los gemelos. En un mes, han crecido demasiado, casi parecen tener 12 años. Ya se comportan como si tuvieran esa edad.  
Hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que en cuanto me levanto recibo muchas muestras de cariño de mi familia. Luego de desayunar, me llevo a los niños al Oasis. Quiero que atrapen a su primer pokemón.  
Buscan indecisos en los alrededores pero no encuentran ninguno que les llame la atención. Yo, tranquilamente, me he metido al río y lo atravieso con lentas brazadas.  
Esmeralda no ve, pero su oido es excelente.  
-Papá,-me llama- he oido a uno.  
No puede ver nada, o casi nada. Arroja la pokebola tan rápido, tan preciso y tan certero que el pokemón, a quien no logro identificar a tiempo, no tiene escapatoria, ha capturado a su primer pokemón.  
-¿Qué es?- pregunta.  
-No lo sé, pero ya lo sabremos- le respondo  
-Papá- oigo que Deiter llama, antes de poder identificar al de Esmeralda.  
Tampoco consigo ver al suyo, porque desaparece dentro de una pokebola.  
-Bien,- los felicito y les propongo- ya que tienen sus primeros pokemones... ¿Quieren un combate 2 contra 1?  
-Perfecto- afirman, emocionados.  
-Ve, Tropius- grito.  
-Salgan, Pokemones- me contestan.  
Han capturado un Ponyta, Esmeralda, y un Beldum, Deiter. Dos tipos de pokemón frente al cual Tropius es débil. Veremos quien gana.  
-Tropius, usa día soleado.  
El Sol brilla con más intensidad pero no les causa ningún daño.  
-Ponyta, giro de fuego.  
-Beldum, confusión.  
Tropius evita el giro de fuego pero la confusión lo afecta.  
-Tropius, hoja afilada.  
Pero falla. La confusión hace que su ataque se dirija a mí.  
-Ponyta, ascuas.  
Tropius es gravemente quemado.  
-Tropius, hoja afilada.  
Vuelve a fallar. Le aplico una medicina en spray que cura la quemadura.  
-Beldum, golpe férreo.  
Tropius retrocede.  
-Tropius, rayo solar- le ordeno, como última esperanza.  
Tropius empieza a girar, dónde pare, atacara. Apunta a sus contrincantes y un gran rayo de energia solar les pega a Ponyta y Beldum. Ambos caen, debilitados.  
-He ganado- les presumo- soy el mejor.  
-Te hemos dejado ganar porque es tu cumpleaños- bromean.  
-Si, siempre dicen eso- les guiño un ojo.  
Volvemos a casa. Allí nos espera Shandris con una excelente cena. Luego de comer, vienen los regalos. Esmeralda me regala una bolsa de Caramelosraros, golosinas que suben de nivel a los pokemones. Deiter, un libro de Cocina titulado "Los magos tambien tienen que comer". Y Shandris, un collar.  
-Es un coleccionador de esferas- me explica- le agregas esferas de poder y te vuelves más poderoso.  
Su regalo viene con una nota:  
"Arriba te espera un mejor regalo"  
Sonrío y apuro a mis niños para poder ir a mi cama.


End file.
